Fortunate Mishap
by Pups3942
Summary: In a battle, a terrible accident occurs, leaving Sanji terribly injured. He wakes up to find himself blind. What is Zoro and he going to do? A series of mishaps and a tinge of romance, how will Zoro and Sanji turn out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Pups: Hi! This is my first time writing a Zosan fic :D Please do leave a review after reading the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Settling in<strong>

Chapter 1: Settling in

-  
>Six months ago:<p>

"Baka Marimo." Sanji scolded Zoro.

"Shut up ero-cook!" Zoro glared back.

It was always like this, arguing non stop. But amidst all the argument, Zoro had loved the cook. He loved his curly brow, how he always fights with his legs only, and his cooking was just beyond heaven's limits. It had always worried Zoro that Sanji was straight, being a ladies' man for all he is, but recently the cook has indicated his interest in Zoro as well.

Sanji was washing the dishes, and Zoro was helping him. Zoro would wash the dishes while Sanji would dry them.

"There." Zoro said as he passed a plate.

Sanji accepted it.

"There."

"There"

"There."

"Hey Sanji."

"There."

"Argh Baka Marimo! You don't have to say it every time you pass me a plate! Idiot!" Sanji reprimanded in annoyance.

"Oh. Ok. There." Zoro said as he passed another. Thankfully it was the last few.

"The weather seems nice tonight huh?" Sanji said. "Eh" came the reply. Zoro placed an arm over Sanji's waist as they glanced at the night sky after the dishes. A slight tinge of red formed on the blonde's cheeks. Shyly, he pushed Zoro's arm away. "People will see, idiot."

"Let them." Zoro whispered huskily to Sanji's ear. Sanji shuddered at the warmth of Zoro's breath. "Baka..."

-  
>Present time:<p>

The strawhat pirates have rested in this particular island which had not been too friendly. Due to the lack of hospitality the strawhats had decided to leave the next day after the log pose have set.

"100thousand belli?! That's too expensive! Even for seven of us! No! Make it cheaper!" Nami yelled to the inn keeper. After much persuasion, Nami had finally settled in with a price she's willing to pay.

"Alright now lets distribute the room keys. Everybody will sleep in pairs except for one group, which will sleep in threes." Nami mentioned.

"Nami-swan! 3 Robin-chwan! 3 I will share a room with you!" Sanji cried out.

"Robin and I will share a room. The rest you guys shall decide for yourselves!" Nami said and threw them their room keys. "Night!" She and Robin then headed to their rooms.

It was then decided that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper will share a room. Zoro and Sanji in another.

"I don't want to share a room with the Marimo!" Sanji groaned.

"It's just for a night. Just make do with it." Usopp answered with a shrug. Then they headed off to their rooms.

Once Sanji entered his room, he stood there, mouth agape. Right in the middle of the room, was a king-sized bed. Zoro followed suite and smirked at the sight of the bed.

As he swung the doors closed, Zoro wrapped his arms around the cook from the back, obtaining a soft gasp from Sanji. The cook blushed. They've been together for about half a year now, and together does not mean as nakama, but as lovers. They've been keeping their relationship a secret and so far they have not found anyone who discovered about their relationship yet, to the cook's relief. However Sanji guessed that it won't be long till their secret being exposed- they were quite vocal when they make out.

"Hey cook. We've the whole night to ourselves." Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear, purposely breathing more warm air than normal. Sanji could feel his blush deepen as he pushed Zoro away. "Not tonight! Perverted moss brain!" Sanji replied.

Zoro mused at his words. "I'm going to take a shower." The blonde spat out, and almost immediately turned to point a finger at the swordsman, "And you are not going to take it with me."

"Why not? It'll be hot, ero-cook." Zoro smacked his lips upon thinking of Sanji's hot body.

"No!" Sanji exclaimed as he shut the bathroom door.

"Ah fine, I don't need a shower now anyways." Zoro called out to Sanji as he rid himself of his shirt and slumped down onto the bed to watch a movie.

Sanji wrapped a towel around his waist and took another to dry his hair as he exited the bathroom. His throat went dry when he saw Zoro, half naked on the bed. He will never get tired of that hot figure, his tan skin, tight abs and that scar caused by Hawkeyes Mihawk. Without realization, Sanji licked his lips at the gorgeous sight of his lover.

Zoro soon realized that the cook had been staring at him. He gulped. Droplets of water rode down the cook's fair skin and slender body, clearly showing signs of a bath. How he wished he could just push the cook down and lick the liquid off his body. Zoro could feel himself getting heated up, and most of the blood headed south. The towel wrapped around Sanji's waist vaguely showed some curly blonds peeking out of the towel's top.

Zoro patted on the space beside him. "Oi! How long are you going to stand there? Come and lie down here beside me, ero-kappa!"

Sanji growled, "Shut up, moss brain." Sanji walked towards the bed, both hands drying his hair, when halfway- his towel clinging around his waist dropped. "Gyah!" Sanji shouted in embarrassment as he tried to grab the falling towel without success. He was flushed red from embarrassment.

Zoro stared at the cook. The sight of his fully naked body, flushed red, was really hard to resist. "Just leave that there. Come here!" Zoro said huskily as he reached out to pull the cook towards him.

The cook fell onto the bed spread eagle. Lying on his back with the swordsman over him, he felt his body getting heated up more than before. "Z-zoro..."

"Sanji... You really are testing my patience tonight. I can't hold in any longer." Zoro's lustful words hit him, and his body seems to be reacting to the likes of Zoro, much to Sanji's annoyance.

Zoro plants a kiss on Sanji's lips. Sanji closes his eyes and lets himself get into the soft kiss, slowly becoming more and more passionate. Zoro lightly bit on his lower lip for permission to enter, Sanji immediately obliged. He didn't even try to fight for dominance, he just let Zoro take care of things. Mm, Zoro tastes like blood, steel, and surprisingly a little sake- everything that was just so Zoro. Sanji moaned into the kiss. Zoro's touches were sending him butterflies in his stomach. He just knew where to touch.

Zoro slid one of his hands to toy with Sanji's nipple, gaining a satisfactory moan from the wriggling hot bod beneath him. He broke off the kiss for air, a strand of saliva links their mouths. Zoro's face was heated and his heart is pounding with all its might in his ribcage. His lustful eyes looked southward of Sanji's frame and smirked. "Looks like you're impatient too." He leaned forward to suck at the blonde's other nipple. Sanji had to bite on his lip to prevent another moan.

With light kisses, the swordsman trailed down Sanji's body and stopped just above the pulsating boner. He glanced up to look at Sanji, panting and slicked with sweat from the previous event. Blowing hot air onto Sanji's member, he watched it twitch in anticipation. Zoro leaned forward and took the whole length into his mouth, using more tongue to pleasure the cook, earning a loud gasp from Sanji. "Ah~ Z-zoro..."

Pleasure-filled, Sanji knew that he's not going to last when he feels a familiar tight clench in his lower abdomen. Zoro seemed to notice it as well, because he stopped just moments before Sanji could reach his climax. "Not so soon, Sanji..." Zoro mentioned as he leaned forward for another deep kiss.

" Take me... Zoro..." Sanji moaned shamelessly, breaking the kiss. "Gladly." Zoro panted, climbing off Sanji, he made a show of removing his pants slowly.

"Hurry the fuck up, Marimo!" Sanji wriggled in anticipation beneath him. Zoro smirked as he noticed the cook's expression changed to shock then a smirk. "You went commando? " Sanji commented. Finally, the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants sprung free.

Sanji gulped at the large length of Zoro's. It was half an inch shorter but way thicker than his own. Zoro had slicked his fingers in the process of Sanji admiring him. He once again leaned forward for a harsh kiss as he inserted a finger into the cook's entrance. He wriggled it around before adding another. As if searching for something, his fingers went deeper and begin lightly hitting Sanji's insides until- "Ah!"

"Heh looks like I found it." Zoro smirked. "You're ready." Zoro backed away before aligning his member at the cook's entrance, slowly entering, at the same time watching the cook's expression for any discomfort until he was fully seated in the blonde. Going against his raging hormones to move, Zoro waited for the cook to adjust to his size.

"Move already!" Sanji shouted at him. Zoro pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in all the way, constantly aiming for Sanji's sweet spot. "Nngh... Zoro... Faster..." Sanji moaned. The sound of slicked body sliding against each other, raw skin slapping and pleasured moans echoed in the room.

Zoro is reaching his peak soon, Sanji knows it from the irregular quicker thrusts Zoro has been giving to finish up soon and his panting has gotten much heavier. Feeling that familiar clench in his lower abdomen again, Sanji cried out as in came, "Ah! Zoro!"

Zoro grunted in response, climaxing soon after. He laid down on Sanji, coul slicked with sweat and Sanji's cum, both panting heavily and flushed red. "I love you, Shitty cook."

"I love you too, Shitty swordsman." Sanji grunted in response, eyes closing. Zoro, too, began to fall asleep, still in the cook. "I think we'll need a shower tomorrow..."

"Shut up Marimo. Good night." Sanji replied, only hearing snores coming from the swordsman.

* * *

><p><strong>Pups: This is the end of chapter 1! Please do look forward to chapter 2, hehe for more excitement! Please do review. Thanks and keep waggin'<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pups: Behold, Chapter two! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The dark truth<strong>

"Oi! Shit-cook! Look out!" Zoro exclaimed as he dodged a kick from the enemy.

"I don't need your concern! Idiot Marimo!" Sanji scowled, nearly falling from a slip of his feet while avoiding a hit.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours earlier:<strong>

Sanji stirred as he woke up. Half of Zoro's body still laid above him. Feeling a movement below him, Zoro slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning, love." Zoro sat up, slipping out of Sanji as he did so. Sanji winced at the pain.

"I need a shower." Sanji grunted as he slid out of bed, limping towards the bathroom, Zoro followed suit.

Having prepared everything, the duo left their room. It's still hours before the crew had arranged to meet, hence they decided to tour the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time:<strong>

"Why the fuck are these people fighting us?!" the blonde cursed as another group of strong men charged at him.

"I don't know! Maybe they're against pirates?!" Zoro answered, giving a show of his professionally done three sword style.

"That's it! Diable Jambe!" Sanji screamed as he flung his powerful attack at his enemies, however, perhaps it rained last night, Sanji slipped and fall due to the wet ground upon landing, hitting his head really hard on a large sharp rock. Blood spat out of Sanji's mouth as he screamed in pain.

"Oi! Ero-cook!" Zoro called out, "Damn it, three sword style108 pound canon!"

"Oi! Shitty cook, you alright?" Zoro asked as he helped the blonde.

"Fuck... Of course I am. Damn it." Sanji pushed Zoro away as he tried to stand up. His vision was blur and double imaged, but as soon as he stood up, a sharp pain eroded in his head, causing him to see stars before passing out.

"Cook!"

* * *

><p><strong>30minutes later: in the inn:<strong>

"Damn it. Damn it. Argh, should I go get chopper?! But I can't leave him here alone!" Zoro muttered as he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

Sanji was laid on the bed, however he was still unconscious. Thankfully the blood had stopped bleeding, the blonde's sunshine yellow hair was stained dark red from the bleeding.

"Crap, Cook... " Zoro, muttered as he reached out a hand to caress the blonde's face, but redrew it before touching him, turning away.

"Nngh... Zoro? "

"Cook!" Zoro spun around to see Sanji slowly waking up.

"Thank god!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't believe in God, or gods in any matter." Sanji joked. "Is it night time already?"

Zoro glanced outside. He'd been so freaking worried for the cook that he had not noticed the time. Nightfall had already greeted them.

"Yea." Zoro managed to croak out.

"Baka Marimo! Then why didn't you switch on the lights? Are still we hiding from those asses?!" Sanji retorted.

Lights?... Zoro glanced around the room. All the lights are on. The room is as brightly lit as day. "Sanji.." Zoro's heart sank. The cook was just fooling around right? He waved his hand in front of the cook's face, expecting a kick. No reaction from the blonde. Crap... Serious bull Crap...

Sanji frowned, "Oi! Idiot mosshead!? Why aren't you saying anything?! "

"I- I..." how is he going to break the news to the cook?! He sat down beside the blonde, and held his hands. "Sanji."

Sanji stiffened and sat up. Zoro rarely called him his name other than making out, then again it seems almost never. He began to panic, "Z-zoro?! What has happened?! What the fuck is going wrong with me?!" Tears were on the brink of falling.

A sharp breath was inhaled, "Sanji. Please don't panic. It might be just temporary!" Zoro desperately tried to convince Sanji, as well as himself.

Sanji shook his head wildly, tears already lost their restrain and were falling down his flustered cheek, "NO! No no no! Please! No! It can't be true... Zoro... No..." Sanji hugged Zoro as he cried his heart out. Sanji faced it, the dark truth of not being able to see. Zoro too, was restraining the fact that his eyes were painfully screaming for the release of tears.

."Zoro... What can I do now... I've became a useless piece of shit..." Sanji muttered more than asking a question, still crying, "I can no longer... See..." Harsh cries echoed the silent room.

Zoro pushed the cook backwards and caressed his face with both his hands, "It's not the end of the world... It might be temporary! From that nasty injury earlier! Chopper! We can find Chopper! He's the best doctor! Remember? Please stop scolding yourself..." Zoro teared, he like the cook, couldn't accept the fact that the cook had became blind overnight.

Sanji raised his head, "Zoro, you'll not abandon me right?! You'll love me still?! "

Zoro pulled to cook into a tight embrace. "Cook. No matter what, I've always loved you and I always will."

Sanji let himself melt into Zoro's embrace. Then after a couple minutes of mourning, the cook's harsh cries had turned into whimpers.

"Chopper, no. You said it might be temporary. I will recover, please keep this within us. Zoro! I don't want anyone else to know!" Sanji mentioned.

"But how are you going to hide it?"

"I just have to act normal don't I? Zoro, help me. With my daily activities. I have to act normal, so people don't get suspicious. Will- will you help me? I don't want to worry anyone. And I do not want to be in the way of Luffy's dream of being a pirate king..."

Zoro became silent. He nodded after a while. If this was the cook's decision, he do his best to help him.

"Alright, cook. For now you get some rest. I'll let the others know that we need to stay a night more."

Too tired, the cook just slumped onto the bed and began snoring lightly soon after. Sleep that was interrupted by horrid nightmares. Sanji had began to twist and turn, even crying softly in his sleep.

Zoro left the room to meet the others at the lobby.

"Where is Sanji-kun? " Nami asked.

"That's what I've came to discuss. The cook and I have had a tiring day. Can we stay for a Night more? That ero-cook had already fallen asleep in the room." Zoro explained.

"Swordsman-san, were you crying before this?" Robin inquired after staring into the swordsman's red, puffy eyes.

Shit. "No! Of course not! I told you I was just tired!" Zoro snapped back.

"Zoro, you're always sleeping. Fine, then we don't have much of a choice right? We'll stay for a night more." Nami answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Pups: There *Beams* End of chapter 2!<strong>

**Sanji: Are you fucking smiling?!**

**Pups: Yea? Of course! I've just typed a whole lot of words! And I'm glad to finish it. Are you unhappy?**

**Sanji: You Shithead! Of course I am!**

**Pups: *chuckles* That's because you're blind in the story.**

**Sanji: I'm not that weak you ass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pups: Thank you '****_Guest_****' and ****_lilcutieprincess _****for your reviews :D And to those who have read the story! It made my tail wag! **

**Sanji: Are you going to just open the chapter already?**

**Pups: It is important to thank my readers you know. Why don't you open?**

**Sanji: Fine. Here's the long awaited chapter 3! And disclaimer, Pups do not own One Piece.**

**Pups: Yep I don't. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Busted already?!<strong>

Zoro didn't get much of a wink, although he's always the one to get the most sleep. He is just so worried for the blonde. He sat up from the bed and glanced down at Sanji, "I hope you will be ok today, ero-cook."

Sanji's hair was still stained dark red; that was such a nasty wound. It'll need cleaning up later, Zoro thought. "Nngh..." Zoro's brows furrowed. Sanji had just whimpered in his sleep. Did the blonde get as little sleep as he did? It's obvious that the cook is having nightmares, no doubt about that.

Zoro caressed his face, pushing the fringe away from the cook's eyes. Sanji was just so beautiful, Zoro's heart clenched, why has fate brought tragedy to such a charming man?!

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later:<strong>

"NAMI-SWAAAAN!~ ROBIN-CHWAAAN!~ " Sanji tried his best to imitate his usual being around the girls, not like it was necessary for acting that, they were beautiful women after all.

Zoro walked behind Sanji, silently whispering steps to the cook, lest he falls and the cat would be let out of the bag. Zoro, however, could not shake off the uneasy feeling that Chopper's stares and concerned glances at Sanji. Had the ship's doctor found out something?!

Zoro was acting like an overprotective guard, especially when it came to climbing the ladder up the Going Merry. "Damn it." he could hear the cook's curse. "Five more climbs, cook." Zoro whispered.

Once aboard, Sanji tried his best to beautifully dance into the kitchen, "Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan! I'll prepare a wonderful snack for you!". With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. Almost, so close, hitting the wall beside the kitchen door. Luckily no one noticed.

"Hey Marimo. Do you think anyone noticed? "

"I don't think so unless you weren't trying to be an idiot out there! Like just now! Anyone could notice!" Zoro scolded.

"You're being too paranoid! Baka and who's being the idiot?!" Sanji snarled back.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later: kitchen safe from a rampaging cook and swordsman, surprisingly:<strong>

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your lovely snacks!" Sanji sang as he placed the two heart shaped cupcakes onto the table.

"Yay! Sanji! Food!" Luffy exclaimed, immediately appearing by their tea snacks.

"Oi Oi! Yours are over there." Sanji mentioned, indicating to the kitchen where Zoro is.

Sanji sighed as he sat down by the table. Pretending to be fine is tougher than he expected. Anything could go wrong at any second.

Nami could find out when he didn't swoon over her when she appeared.

Usopp could find out when he did not, well, maybe argue with him or laugh at his stupidity.

Luffy, that'll be tough to guess, he's a moron really, but once he pointed something out, everyone will know.

Robin, she seemed to know everything, perhaps spying and listening was made easier by here hana hana no mi ability. Hopefully she wouldn't find out this time, Sanji's bet was pushed further down as he thought over it.

Finally, Chopper, the best doctor. He has the highest possibility of finding out. Sanji rubbed his temples, he is getting a terrible headache for just brooding over this. His loss of sight is like a freaking ticking time bomb!

"Eh, Sanji-kun, are you feeling alright?" Nami inquired after watching Sanji's movement.

"Nami-swan! You're worried about me! You've fallen back in love with me!" Sanji clasped his hands together as his eyes formed big hearts.

Nami knocked Sanji on the head, "I definitely did not say that! "

"Come to think of it, you've been acting weirdly since we gathered to board the ship, cook-san." Robin added.

Crap, Sanji thought, my secret is out already?!

"I- I just have a slight headache. I'll be fine after rest." Sanji stammered as he felt his way to the men's bunk, making it seem like he was using the walls for support due to his headache instead of inability to see.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later: in the men's bunk:<strong>

"Oi dartbrow, you fine?" Zoro asked as he closed the door.

"Baka! Don't say it too loudly! The others will hear!" the blonde chided.

Zoro scoffed as he headed to Sanji's hammock.

The door suddenly swung open and the sound of hooves could be heard before the sound of the door locking.

"Eh Chopper. What are you doing here?" Zoro questioned.

"Chopper?" Sanji said almost at the same time as when the swordsman spoke.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me. I'm your doctor! Why didn't you tell me?!" Chopper wailed, tears were forming in his eyes.

"C-chopper, we didn't... I didn't..." the cook tried to explain himself.

"Sanji, I already know that you're blind, you don't have to pretend..." Chopper mentioned in a grim tone.

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Sanji shouted simultaneously.

"I'm a doctor, I know when I see something wrong. What happened, Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"I- I..." Sanji bowed his head, quivering from trying to stop his tears from falling down.

"I'll explain..." Zoro stepped up.

"We were being attacked. I don't know who they were, but I assume that they're the village bandits or something." Zoro started.

"T-they put up a tough fight. We don't even know what they're fighting for. We had to fight back for self defence..." Sanji continued.

"And that dartbrow slipped and fell and hit his head on a sharp rock. That's all that happened! I didn't expect the injury to be so fucking serious." Zoro mentioned.

"Oi Oi! I'm fine alright! Stop making a mountain out of a molehill! I'm not that weak, damn it! "Sanji fought back.

"Oh yea?! Then who's lying on the bed there with nothing he could do?" Zoro argued.

"I can still fight you Marimo! Why, are you itching for a kick in the ass?!"

"Hmph, I doubt you can even manage that kick. "

"Why you!" Sanji leapt off the bed and started fighting Zoro. Although handicapped, Sanji fought skilfully, except now he has to use his other senses to sense where the swordsman is.

_Damn, even when he's blind, he fights well_, Zoro thought, _stupid ero-kappa_. He unsheathed his swords to keep up with the cook. They were fighting like before, Zoro blocking Sanji's murderous kicks with his swords, and Sanji countering Zoro's Santouryuu style.

Chopper who was standing by the side began to see red. "Zoro! Sanji! Stop fighting!" He desperately waved his arms and jumped around.

No one took notice of him and they continued their battle.

"Oi!" Chopper turned into his human form and separate those two by grabbing their head with each of his hands, then flung them towards the wall, "I said, stop fighting!"

Both landed with a thud, rubbing their heads from the painful impact. "What the hell Chopper?!" Zoro said while rubbing his head.

Chopper stared at his little hooves with shock, then to Sanji, then back to his hooves. "Oh no! I hit an injured person!"

"Chopper, I'm fine. Really." Sanji reassured the doctor.

"Anyway, that's what happened." Zoro finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, outside the bunk:<strong>

Nami swirled her hand holding a piece of money note, smiling creepily for having won some kind of gamble. Suddenly, she turned around to face the men's bunk. "Eh, Robin, do you hear that?"

Robin who was sitting on the same table smiled as she placed her hands to support her head as she leaned in. "That sounds like swordsman-san and cook-san. Isn't their quarrels and random fights normal? Those two can't stand each other for long anyways."

"Hmm..." Nami furrowed her brows, "Yea, that does sound like Zoro and Sanji-kun. Well, I guess it's normal then."

Usopp, who was then 'gambling' with them, took the chance to sneak away. However, Nami spotted his move, naturally, since it involved money.

"Usopp! Come back here!" Nami grinned menacingly, "We're not done with the bet."

"Ah! Nami! Let me off! I'm done!" Usopp screamed as he ran for hiding.

"Shishishishi! Nami, Usopp! You guys are funny!" Luffy laughed, Robin joined in, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, in the men's bunk:<strong>

Chopper took a moment to regain his composure as he felt seemingly guilty for hitting an injured person.

"Chopper, is it serious? My injury, I mean, when I fell and hit my head." Sanji asked.

"I can't believe such a terrible thing happened and you guys decided not to tell me?!" Chopper screamed.

"Chopper! Shut the hell up! People will hear us ok?! We said we're sorry!" Zoro yelled back, his hand moving over Wado, preparing to unsheathe it.

"Woah! Marimo!" Sanji cried out, hands waving in front of him as he tried to find his way, "Don't hurt Chopper! Plus if we all do not quieten down, everyone will be sure to know."

Zoro's hand left Wado and turned to Sanji. He was right, fighting would not solve anything now. "Argh!" he ruffled his short green hair in annoyance before slumping back down on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoro asked their doctor without looking up.

"I could run tests to diagnose the problem. But that could take hours, and to keep running tests, it'll be hard to not let people find out." Chopper explained, "Sanji, I still think you should tell Luffy. He is our captain. He should know about his crew's well-being... Why don't you tell him?" The doctor began to sound a little desperate.

"I just don't want to destroy his dream of being a pirate king." Sanji said.

"You know he's not going to give up because of that."

"I- I don't want to leave this crew."

"You won't need to, Sanji. Don't worry too much."

"Just don't tell anyone alright. Please." Sanji dragged his legs towards himself and laid his head on his knees. He's just so tired after a long day.

"... Ok Sanji. I'll make you better. I'll go prepare in the infirmary first. " Chopper said as he left, looking back at Sanji as the door closed.

Sanji casually reached into his pocket and took out his box of cigarettes. He really needed a smoke now, to help him keep his cool. With the cigarette in his mouth and his lighter in the other, Sanji let his soft quiet tears fall.

Zoro stood up at walked over to the blonde, and then sat down beside him. Wrapping an arm around the cook, he allowed the cook to lean onto him as he cried. With his other hand, he took the lighter from Sanji's hand and lit the cigarette for him. The swordsman sat the lighter down by his side as he listened to the cook's soft cries. His tears are also falling down, as quiet as the snow that falls on a cool, silent night.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro: Well, here's the end of the chapter.<strong>

**Sanji: Marimo?! Why are you here?**

**Zoro: Pups had to leave because she's crying.**

**Sanji: Pups is crying? What did you do?!**

**Zoro: It's the story. Anyway,**

**Sanji: Pups will be really happy if you could review 3 For her please.**

**Zoro: Yea, and her messge: Keep waggin'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pups: Thank you ****_sktrgrl13, lilcutieprincess, Oneechan94 _****and ****_Jazzys Mistress_**** for your reviews. To reply some of your questions, well I'm sorry when the characters a quite OOC as I do not really know them well as I have not advanced really far in the anime. And Sanji being able to detect that Zoro's hand was on Wado Ichimonji, when someone actually hits the handle of their sword which is still sheathed, it produces a metallic sound. :)**

**Zoro: You should cut the crap and just open the chapter! You've made everyone wait for so long!**

**Sanji: Oi Oi Marimo! That is no way to treat a lady! **

**Pups: Well Zoro's right, I shall not bore you guys anymore with my talking. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Sanji: A little disclaimer here, Pups do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Suspicions<strong>

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Who do you think you're insulting?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, "That is no way to treat a lady, especially my beautiful Nami-swan!"

"Tch, even without my comment, she is still a sea witch." Zoro replied as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours ago:<strong>

"Sanji? I'm sorry to wake you up early. But I need to run some tests so could you come to the infirmary with me now?" Chopper whispered.

"Oh yea. Sure." Sanji replied as he got off the hammock. Sanji could hear Zoro's light snores, since Zoro slept in the hammock next to him. He smiled. At least the swordsman was getting proper rest. But the blonde's heartfelt thoughts and words were far contradictory when he said, "Baka Marimo, how much sleep do you need?! Wake up!"

Of course, the swordsman remained sleeping, he slept through a snowstorm after all.

Sanji sat on the bed while Chopper ran some blood tests on him. The blond could hear the little reindeer constantly rushing around the small little room. Sanji shifted in his seat. Does it usually take that long to make a diagnosis?

"Sanji-kun? Where are you?" a voice called from outside. Sanji's head turned towards the call. "Oi Oi Chopper? How long have I been in here?"

"About an hour."

"What time is it then?" Sanji asked.

"8am, Sanji." Chopper replied as he busied himself with his research.

"8?! I'm late in making breakfast!" Sanji cried out, "My beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan requires a nutritious breakfast to kick start the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present time:<strong>

"She shouldn't call you to do such a arduous chore early in the morning! That sea witch had it coming." Zoro muttered, although he knew enough that Sanji wouldn't accept that as a reason. Zoro sighed as he flexed his muscles. _It has been more than a day since I had done some real training_, Zoro thought as he headed towards his 'exercise' corner on Merry, near Nami's orange trees.

The green-haired had just rid of his shirt and lifted less than a hundred times of weight when he was interrupted by a call. "Marines! MINNA! Prepare for battle! " Zoro growled as he heard his captain call out. He was quite irritated anyway, some slashing would vent his frustrations. _Damn, how is that curly-brow going to hide it now?!_

With the remaining few cannonballs, Usopp loaded the cannon and started firing. The first one hit the marine battleship. "Woah! It actually hit! Heh, it went according to plan." Usopp snickered. "This is the great captain Usopp after all!"

"Gomu Gomu no Fussen!" Luffy cried out as he stretched into a big balloon to defend Merry from the coming cannonballs. Zoro unsheathed his swords and helped out. "Three sword style! Dragon twister!" the swordsman roared as he attacked, easily taking down many as they tried to ambush the ship.

"Cool ball, heat ball!" Nami swung her clima-tact, "today's weather broadcast, a fine weather all round, except for a little spot in the grand line where there will be experiencing a thunderstorm." Nami sneered at the marines in front of her. "Thunderbolt tempo!"

"Rumble! Heavy point!" Chopper crushed the marines as he left his 'lab', a room in the Merry.

"Cien Fluer! Clutch!" Robin attacked, as elegant as ever.

Sanji hid behind the kitchen door. He could hear very clearly how everyone was helping to keep the marines away._ This is it, if I don't go out and fight, who would protect Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?_, Sanji thought and panicked,_ what if they found out of my situation too! Shit shit shit! This is not looking too good._

_I can't be hiding here! Everyone is fighting to protect the ship. I'm a man damn it, and I can still fight! This injury is nothing_! Sanji thought, _I'll just go out there and kick those marine's asses!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the deck:<strong>

" Eh? Where's Sanji?" Luffy asked as he fended off some marines.

"Argh why do this marines keep coming?! Is there no end!" Zoro growled, "Eh Sanji? I don't know."

"Collier shoot!"

"I think you found your answer Luffy." Zoro answered.

It took only another couple of minutes before they managed to get away from the marines. Sanji thought it was all over, until Luffy had to ask him a question.

"Sanji? What took you so long? You usually would be the first few to attack."

_Holy Crap. Please change the topic, -please please please,_ Sanji internally begged. "I- well I didn't hear the commotion as I was in the kitchen." Sanji lied.

Luffy frowned as if he was deciding whether Sanji was speaking the truth, however when he finally spoke, it sent everyone falling: "Eh Sanji, so lunch is ready? Is there lots of meat?"

Luffy looked at everyone and patted his stomach, "Why are you guys lying around? Gosh I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p><strong>2hours later: in the men's bunk:<strong>

Sanji was taking a peaceful rest._ Being blind is not as hard as I expect. As long as I manage to keep everyone fooled before I recover, I'm safe. Man Luffy really gave me a scare just now._ Sanji thought.

The blonde immediately sat up when he heard the door open and only relaxed when he heard who it was. "Ero-cook, it's just me."

* * *

><p><strong>Same time: outside, on the ship<strong>

Nami tapped the table with her fingers, her face scrunched up in a thoughtful frown as like a kid who can't solve a puzzle.

"Navigator-san, you look stressed. Are you having enough rest?" Robin questioned.

"I just can't shake of the uneasy feeling that Sanji-kun is hiding something from us."

Robin frowned. She realized it too, but she thought it was her own overeating.

"I just know. I can't seem to find out why or what." Nami's frown deepen, "If he really is hiding something from us, why doesn't he share it with us? Doesn't he trust his nakama?"

Chopper who just was passing by to look for Sanji, hid behind Nami's orange trees to eavesdrop. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"And that Zoro..." Nami emphasized, "Don't you think he's been following Sanji-kun around lately?"

Robin hesitated, "Indeed. But even before this he has always been 'looking' for trouble with cook-san. Isn't it? He just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"That's the point Robin!" Nami slapped the table as she stood up to show her point, "Zoro has been following Sanji around. And that usually ends up in a fight! Don't you find it too quiet aboard the ship lately?! Something is definitely up!"

Robin nodded in agreement as she lifted her hands in a cross, as she always does when she uses her hana hana no mi ability.

"Wah! Robin! Let me go!" came a sharp cry from Nami's orange trees. As Chopper was carried towards them, Nami placed her hands on her hips and scolded, "Chopper! Why do you have to eavesdrop?! Are you hiding something too?!"

Tears formed on the reindeer's eyes as he shook his head violently in protest. "No! Nami! I'm not hiding anything!"

Robin set Chopper down in between Nami and herself.

"Fine fine I believe you." Nami said as she patted Chopper's head, "But will you check on Sanji-kun?"

Chopper gulped, then he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>In the meantime, in the men's bunk:<strong>

"The sea witch says we'll be reaching an island soon."

"Stop treating Nami-swan that way! She's a lady and she deserves more respect, ok?!"

"Fine whatever." Zoro shrugged as he took a seat beside the blonde.

"Oi Cook." Zoro called, more serious now.

"Ya what Marimo?" Sanji replied.

"It's your turn to watch tonight."

"Shit! I forgot!" Sanji furrowed his brows.

Zoro held back a smile despite the seriousness of the situation. Seeing the cook's curly brows furrowed together is just so cute!

"Want me to take over?" Zoro asked.

"No. I'll still have to take my shift sooner or later. Plus if you keep taking my shift, the other's will notice."

"Anyways you always sleep on your shift."

"I do not!" Zoro exclaimed then hesitated, "Fine! So what if I do?"

Sanji sighed. "You could stay up with me tonight? After everyone has gone to bed."

"I can stay up with you. But I don't see why I have to wait till everyone's asleep? That's ridiculous!"

Sanji sighed once more, how dense can the Marimo be?!

"You're always sleeping! Isn't it weird to have you volunteer for something other than sleep?! And since when were you willing to stay up for watch?! Baka!"

Zoro frowned. Despite how much he'd like to argue back, the cook did mention the obvious though.

"Fine! I'll just wait."

Both of them turned their heads towards the door as it creaked open, there was sudden silence in the room.

"Sanji?" came a small voice.

"Chopper what's up?" Sanji replied.

"It's about your medical test result." Chopper replied in a small voice as he closed the door.

"Oh. I forgot about that." The blonde lowered his head, "What about it?"

"Wait you went for a medical checkup? Why didn't you tell me?!" Zoro interrupted.

"You're not my babysitter or anything moss-brain! Why do I need to tell you?!"

Chopper sat beside Sanji, and not very close to Zoro for his safety after what might be revealed.

"Sanji. I have checked through and ran through the tests at least three times! But I can't find out what's wrong!" Chopper pulled his hat with his little hooves, in fear and irritation that he couldn't help his nakama.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Zoro growled.

"I thought that there was a blood clot that might interfere with Sanji's vision. But I can't detect any! And I've checked Sanji all over, and I can't find the cause for his sudden blindness." Chopper explained as he slowly cowered away from the raging swordsman.

"So what are you getting at?!" Zoro questioned anxiously.

"Sanji's blindness might be caused emotionall and mentally. It might not even be related to his physical self."

Sanji frowned. "Caused emotionally?"

Chopper nodded, before remembering that Sanji couldn't see him and replied, "Yes."

"Oh, and Zoro? Sanji? Nami and Robin are suspecting that you guys are hiding something from them." Chopper said as he prepared to leave the room.

As the door closed, Zoro shifted his seat closer to Sanji. "Oi Marimo. You better be careful tonight. And not give away anything."

"Che, you too, Shitty cook!" Zoro replied as he lightly pushed the cook's head with his hand.

Sanji pushed Zoro backwards and smiled when he heard the chair crashed.

"Oi cook! That hurt!" Zoro sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hahaha serves you right! Nn!" Sanji teased and stuck his tongue out.

As Zoro got up to sit beside the cook again, Sanji pulled Zoro forward.

Face to face with the blonde, Zoro looked into his lover's uncovered eye. So blue. So bright. Yet, so distant.

Sanji moved his hand to caress Zoro's face and slid his index finger till it touched Zoro's lips. Then he leaned forward to steal a kiss from the swordsman.

Zoro closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sanji and sank down beside the cook. It's been a while since they managed to hold each other lovingly like this. Zoro sighed in content.

* * *

><p><strong>Pups: I know I took really long to update this. I'll update the next one sooner alright? :D Anyway, a show of hands, who is supportive of Mpreg? I'm considering to insert Mpreg much later in the story.<strong>

**Sanji: Whatever you do, I'll be supportive Pups-chan! 3 **

**Zoro: Che, even if it means being the 'expecting one'?**

**Sanji: *sends a flying kick to Zoro* No way!**

**Zoro: Anyway, this is the end of the chapter.**

**Sanji: Please leave a review for my beautiful Pups-chan!**

**Pups: Keep waggin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pups: Thanks krito 1389, RosaC and lilcutieprincess for your revies! And of course to all that have read my story! I really appreciated it and they've made my tail wag!

Zoro: Che, whatever, this is the long awaited chapter five.

Sanji: Disclaimer! Pups-San Do not own One Piece!

Pups: Yup I dont! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A little spice at the new island<strong>

"Island! Island!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest.

"Oh! New island! Awesome! I wanna go see! I hope the town has lots of meat!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement.

Nami chuckled, "Woah relax. We'll all go and check it out once we anchor our ship.

* * *

><p><strong>12 hours ago:<strong>

"Oi cook." Zoro called out in a harsh whisper as he reached the top of the ladder to the crow's nest.

"Baka, I'm here." Sanji answered, he was leaning against the 'pillar' from the main mast that held their pride and honor: the strawhat pirates' flag.

Zoro climbed over and sat beside Sanji.

The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a breathtaking sight indeed. Zoro slung one of his hands over Sanji's shoulder.

The night was chilly and the cook smuggled closer to the warm body of his lover as another wind blew. Zoro was of course, happy to cuddle up with the cook in a tighter embrace.

"You're so warm..." Sanji breathed, "It's so fucking cold tonight!"

Zoro smirked, "If you're so cold, why don't you snuggle in closer? I'll give you all my warmth." The swordsman pulled the blonde closer as he leaned his head down and took a long whiff of the cook's wonderful smelling hair.

"Shitty Marimo." Sanji blushed, he wasn't going to push Zoro away! It's too fucking cold to do that now!

The night was really silent, Sanji could clearly hear the breathing by the two of them.

Zoro was almost falling asleep when he felt a light peck on his cheek. He turned to look at the cook. Sanji leaned forward once more trying to plant a kiss on Zoro's lips this time.

The swordsman leaned forward, one of his hand reached behind the cook's head to lightly push him forward for the kiss.

It started out soft and slow, however in a while, it became more rough and passionate. Both of them were struggling for the dominating role.

They reluctantly broke apart to gasp for air. Both of them were flushed and panting. "Z-zoro..." Sanji moaned as he pulled Zoro closer to him. "I need you. I want you..."

Zoro's body shuddered with much anticipation. However, he lightly pushed Sanji away and held him by his shoulders. "No. Cook. "

Sanji's face was of disbelief. "I don't want us to do it this way. I want you to be able to see me. And for me to look into your eyes, knowing that you're looking back with much passion and telling you: I love you."

Sanji blushed heavily. "Since when have you became a romance expert?! And I thought I was supposed to be the romantic one, Shitty Marimo. "

Zoro pulled Sanji on his lap and held him lovingly as they continued their watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Current time:<strong>

"Yosh! Let's go!"

The crew split up to look at the town and have agreed to meet at 5.30pm at the hotel. "Ah I hope they sell meat here. I'm starved." Luffy said as he patted his stomach in search of food.

Zoro and Sanji were the only two still standing at their spot. Sanji sighed, "Marimo. I'm so tired..."

Zoro wrapped his hands around the cook, "I know, it isn't easy."

Sanji blushed and pushed the swordsman's hands off, "We're in public! Baka!" he chided. It is true, hiding your true self is very exhausting. But what other choices did the blonde have?

To tell the crew? No that's too risky.

To seek professional help? Not like they could then.

It wasn't much of a choice. Sanji sighed again, he's just so tired.

"Oi cook. Let's go have lunch. I'm hungry. We'll think of what we want to do later." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji to move.

Sanji brushed Zoro's hands off, "Who said I was going with you?! I'm not helpless ok?!"

"Stop being such a kid! I'm not risking anything anymore, you're coming with me! You don't have anyone else you could turn to anyway." Zoro teased back.

The blonde pouted. Zoro was right. And he hated it when Zoro was right.

* * *

><p>"I prefer the onigiri you make, cook. The onigiri they sell is too expensive, and it isn't nice. " Zoro complained.<p>

"Shitty swordsman... If you like, I could make you some when we get back to the ship." Even small compliments made Sanji happy. And Zoro could hear it.

Sanji leaned onto Zoro for a little support. Man, this headache was heading further than he thought it would. He'd tried hiding the headache too but it seems hiding it now would just increase his already tired torture.

"Oi cook?!"

"I'm fine. Just tired. My head is killing me."

Zoro took a moment to think through things, then shook the cook lightly. "Oi I heard that there's a hot spring on this island. Want to go?"

"Shitty swordsman, I'm too tired. Can't we just go back to the hotel?"

"The hot spring is supposed to help you calm your stupid nerves, ero-cook! Come on. We've got the whole afternoon free anyway." Zoro insisted.

"Urgh, Fine!" Sanji replied, he wasn't really looking forward to anything but a large comfy bed to sleep in at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>At the springs:<strong>

"Ahh~" a sigh of relief came from Sanji as he leaned against the wall in the hot spring. A warm wave of comfort and soothing tension took over him and had replaced the weariness in him.

Zoro slowly sat down beside him, smiling at the reaction from the cook. This was a private slot, which means only Sanji and Zoro are in the area.

"Thanks for brining me here Marimo. I feel much better than before. "

"Told you so, shit-cook."

Sanji frowned, "Do you always have to spoil my moment?" he turned to face Zoro, showing his displeasure.

Sanji heard Zoro chuckle in response. His pout deepened. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hmm? What? The hot springs? Yea."

Sanji grumbled, " That was not what I meant." the blonde sighed, "Let's just enjoy this."

Sanji leaned back and closed his eyes. His hand unknowingly crawled it's way to Zoro's, holding it.

Sanji took a deep breath as he leaned towards the swordsman, his other hand smoked its way around Zoro's chest, but not touching it. Zoro shivered and opened his eyes. He might have felt Sanji's hand in air, but he could feel it much more in water. And it was turning him on.

The blonde adjusted his body till it was hovering over Zoro and leaned forward for a kiss. Light and sweet. Then he took away and straddled himself in Zoro's lap. It was skin to skin contact and it drove both the cook and the swordsman wild.

"S-sanji..." Zoro panted, he was all flushed red, and it wasn't due to the hot water. It was the cause of something hotter. The love-cook.

Sanji snaked his hand from Zoro's to the gold earrings, fondling with them as he pushed forward for a hungry kiss. His tongue twisted itself around Zoro's, fighting for dominance. Sanji gasped as he felt Zoro's fingers toying with his nipple. The swordsman took the chance to push his tongue into Sanji's delicious mouth, tasting him fully.

Sanji moaned into the kiss as he shook his hips. The kiss broke as both tried to gasp for air. Zoro could feel Sanji's boner against his stomach, he blushed further at the thought.

Sanji breathed into Zoro's ear, causing Zoro to shiver in sheer pleasure. "Zoro... I want this. Don't reject this again. Do it. For me. I want your touch all over me. I want you." Sanji said as he grinded his hips into Zoro's lap.

"God. Sanji..."

Zoro flipped Sanji over so the Sanji is leaning on the wall in front of him and lifted him up to seat him on the floor. Zoro, still in the water, leaned forward and blew lightly on the head of Sanji's member before licking it from under the base up. Sanji gripped Zoro's hair, pushing his head down so that he could get more of Zoro's wonderful heat.

Zoro's hands went under Sanji's shaft to fondle with his balls, and smirked around his member as he heard Sanji choking back a moan.

Removing his mouth from Sanji's pulsating member, he leapt up to kiss Sanji, shoving his tongue into the known territory.

Sanji pushed Zoro's head away, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "Zoro..." Sanji's eyes were half lidded, "Enough of teasing, take me. I want you. Inside. Now..." Sanji panted with lust.

"Damn, you're hard to resist. Ya know that?!" Zoro replied in a husky voice as he guided Sanji back into the water and turned him around. Zoro's fingers snaked around Sanji's entrance before inserting them, one by one slowly. The water has made things easier to deal with.

When Sanji was prepared, Zoro seated himself inside of the cook. Sanji was withering in sheer pleasure, "Oi! Move damn it!"

Zoro happily complied, after holding back from so long, he just gave it all he got, trying to find a certain spot in the cook he know that will drive his love wild.

Sanji's eyes widened and screamed, "Ah! Zoro! There!" Zoro smirked.

They both lost their rhythm as they edge closer to finishing. Sanji turned back as he pulled Zoro forward and kissed Zoro again. Zoro felt the familiar clench in his lower abdomen. His hands moved its way to the front to grasp Sanji's neglected member and began to pump it, bringing Sanji closer to climax as well.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he came, white fluid shot out onto his abdomen and the wall. Zoro shuddered as he came inside Sanji almost immediately after Sanji climaxed.

"Fuck, Zoro." Sanji turned around as soon as Zoro slid out and slumped against the wall, pulling Zoro down with him and roughly kissed him on the lips. "That was fucking great..."

"Now let's get you washed up, ero-cook."

"Mm, do you have to butt in to spoil the moment?" Sanji chided, but still allowed Zoro to wash him up.

Zoro chuckled and gave a light peck on Sanji's lips, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Pups: I'm so proud for finishing this chapter! I suck at writing lemon-ny stuff! Well do leave a review please? It;ll make me happy! :D<p>

Sanji: Oi! You guys better review! I'll be happy as long as you're happy, Pups-swwaaann!

Pups: I appreciate that Sanji! Keep wagging!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the damn late update. I've been well, busy and depressed. But I've written for you guys! Please do read and kindly leave a review! Thank you!**_

_**Also, I would like to thank lilcutieprincess and lone wolf for your reviews! Lilcutieprincess, no worries, I've heard you. Your wish will come true soon :D hehe Enjoy this chapter folks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A clue to recovery!<p>

"Wait! Granny! Please tell me more!" Sanji yelled as he made an attempt to chase the old lady down the streets. Although he couldn't see, he could hear his surroundings really well. "What do you mean by this?"

"Exactly what it seems, young man." the old lady turned around to reply.

Sanji stopped in his tracks and panted, still in disbelief of what had been just conversed. She was just an old granny, standing beside the stall that sold magical things, or toys, like orbs and magic wands. But that's just that, old grannies do not tell a stranger on their well-being.

_"I see you've lost your sight young man. No amount of medical skills will help that." noticing that Sanji looked confused, she continued, "You're blinded at your heart..." Sanji stood back up, straight. "Blinded at my heart? What have I got?"_

Listening carefully, he realized that the old lady had already left, leaving him standing alone in the crowed street. Sanji dragged his feet as he walked around in deep thought of the conversation exchanged awhile ago. A sigh left his lips, "Why don't you tell me more?" Sanji muttered, "What did you mean then?"

Sanji realized that it was getting quieter around him, "Crap" he thought, "I must have walked into an aisle." Reaching his hand out to his side, he began to grope at the wall to find his way out.

"Yes sir! I've confirmed that the Straw Hat Pirates are currently on this island!"

Sanji cocked his head towards the voice. "Shit." Sanji swore that he had heard someone talk about his crew. Had the marines been following them?!

"Sir, but-" the voice was cut off by some noise, which appeared to be weak interference in the Den Den Mushi.

"Crap, its too far to listen." Sanji thought as he leaned groped around to get closer to the voices.

"Its not nice to be creeping up on someone, Blackleg Sanji." Sanji spun around as a punch was directed at his face, unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The punch landed right in his face, Sanji fell backwards. He brought his hands up to his broken nose, but was stopped as a strong pair of hands yanked him up by his collar and handcuffed him.

Sanji could feel smoke being blown into his bloody face as he tried to struggle out of his cuffs. "Fuck! Who are you?! Let me go!" Sanji brought his leg up in complete fury, however, he was thrown onto the rough pavement once more. Before he could react, he felt his legs being restrained.

"Why would I do that? You're an outlaw. And it's my job to capture you." the capturer spat, "And you strawhats have been giving me a lot of trouble lately."

Sanji felt his anger rise, how could he let this happen?! He struggled harder, he couldn't believe that he can't break out of the cuffs.

"It might feel like a normal handcuff to you. But to devil fruit users like your captain and archaeologist, it'll leave them hopeless. But seastone handcuffs are strong enough to hold you. Take him back to our ship! Send a report to HQ! We'll hear of Blackleg's sentence soon."

* * *

><p>Zoro turned in his bed and stretched his hand out to the space beside him. Moving his hands, he realized that what he was looking for was long gone. Zoro opened his eyes to stare at the empty space beside him. The warmth has already left that side of the bed. "Cook?"<p>

Yes, once again the blonde and the Marimo head had to share a room. Nami had stated that the log-pose wouldn't set for another 5 days, which was pretty close to a week. So they had a week to do anything they pleased on this island.

Apparently the cook left early without the swordsman. Growling, Zoro grabbed his shirt and put in on before leaving the room.

"Hey! That's mine!" Usopp complained as Luffy stretched over to his plate and gobbled up everything on it. The place they were staying at offers a -all you can eat- buffet, it is a no wonder that Luffy isn't restraining himself, not like he ever did when it comes to meat. It a matter of minutes, Luffy had cleared almost everything provided, it was rewarded with unhappy looks and complaints from the other guests.

Zoro frowned when he didn't see the cook. He had a strange feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Nami waved at him from far as if to capture his attention, shouting some words. Over the noisy crowd, Zoro had managed to get these words out : "Zoro! Have you seen Sanji-kun? I need him to stock up on our food supplies!"

As if the cook wouldn't do so, Zoro knew that the crew wouldn't starve as long as Sanji was there. However this short conversation, or say message, confirmed one thing. The blonde just wasn't around here anymore. Where would he go then?

Zoro mumbled a "I'm not hungry." and left the hotel. He was going to search for the cook.

* * *

><p>"Umph!" Sanji muffled a scream when he was violently thrown down. Where is this?<p>

A snicker could be heard before footsteps that seem to be getting softer by each step, then large metal clanging onto each other and the sound of a key locking.

"Stay in your cell and be good. We've just sent a report to HQ. You're going to be brought to your execution site, Blackleg." More evil laughter was heard. "Your execution is 4 days from now. I hope your crew foolishly follows. We'll capture them once and for all!"

With a soft thud, a stack of papers was thrown at Sanji's feet. "See for yourself, your grand execution." The laughter died down as the supposedly Marine captain left.

_See?! Is that Damn Marine mocking me?! How the fuck am I going to see the damn papers?!_ Sanji felt infuriated. He felt hopeless. _If only I could defend myself..._

Bringing his knees close to his chest, he buried his face down on his knees. He had a strong unpleasant feeling that he wouldn't just be locked up and sitting here till his execution.

* * *

><p>4 hours. 4 freaking hours! Its been 4 damn hours since he woke up to an empty bed. 4 hours and still no sign of Sanji. Zoro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Not to be offensive or anything, but, where could a blind man go to?! Someone would have noticed! He felt like he needed to cut something down now. He could feel it in his bones, a feeling that was screaming out that Sanji is in danger. But that wasn't helping Zoro at all. So what if he knew that Sanji was in danger? If he couldn't find the cook, what else can he do?! Zoro, with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in agitation, began to head back to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>The hotel door swung open so hard that the glass shattered. Standing in the doorway was a highly irritated swordsman.<p>

The manager came running and yelling something along the line of "You'll need to pay for the damage" whats not.

"Oi! Zoro! What's with that?! What happened to stay out of trouble?!" Nami growled at him. Her face then changed momentarily to a thoughtful one before a evil smirk. "Don't worry Zoro, I'll pay for those. It'll just add to your debt. " Nami grinned.

Robin, who was sitting at the lounge with Nami while the rest weren't here, noticed something off with Zoro.

"Shut up, sea-witch. " Zoro glared at her. He would have reached earlier, he swore. If only the hotel didn't keep moving, damn it. Now he's pissed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for this chapter, but no worries, I've the next chapter planned out! Don't worry when it looks like i'm about to give up on this story, because I won't! Please leave a review, and sorry of there is any mistakes in the chapter.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pups: Hi Guys! I'm back! It's my birthday today and I really wanted to see you guys read and review, it makes me happy! Thank you lilcutieprincejss for your review! :D**_

_**Sanji: Happy Birthday Pups-chwaaaan! **_

_**Pups: Thank you Sanji! Would you mind starting off today?**_

_**Sanji: Anything for you! This is Chapter 7! Pups do not own One Piece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Execution of a nakama?!<strong>

"Zoro! " There was a loud pounding at the door before the door broke down. "Zoro! Wake up!"

Rubbing his eyes open, the blurry image of his nakama became clearer as he too, became more awake. Wait, he had been sleeping?! Damn it. He was waiting for the cook! How could he have fallen asleep?!

Nami was waving a stack of newspapers. Everyone looked so frantic, worried. There was fear in their eyes.

Luffy looked grim. "Sanji's been captured by the marines." He finally spoke. A flash of fear and worry clenched Zoro's heart. "He is to be executed three days from now. At the next island at noon."

It wasn't pity that got him scared, Zoro knew if the cook realized that he'd been pitied, he wouldn't forgive any of them. It was his fear of losing the one he loved. Some asshole marine had his cook, and he's going to get him back.

"Zoro." Luffy's voice was stern, it sent shivers down his crew's spine. All looked at him, though fearful, but also to note what is the captain going to say.

Zoro turned to glare at his captain, Luffy nodded confidently at him. "We'll save him, I promise. We will." was his message. Green orbs met the brown-black ones, after a short intensifying moment, Zoro nodded back, he trusts his crew, he believes in himself, he has faith in the cook, HIS cook. Sanji would just have to stay ahead to annoy the marines first without them.

"Let's go! To save our nakama! " Luffy shouted with his fist shoved up and the rest followed suite. "Yea!"

* * *

><p><em>"Creak~"<em>

Sanji's head perked up to the sound of his cell door opening.

_Crack!_

That was-

_Crack!_

No doubt...

"You filthy pirates deserve to be punished. Execution? That's such an easy way to let everything go. No.. I believe in torturous means before sending a filthy prisoner to death." the voice spoke.

_Crack!_

It was the sound of a whip, hitting the floor.

"Unfortunately though, it has been a day, and my men still hasn't found any trace of your crew following us." the marine's voice acted pity before laughing, "Of course they wouldn't come would they! They wouldn't want to walk into their graveyards! And they obviously not want a weak and useless nakama!"

_Crack!_ The marine whipped the whip across Sanji's face.

"Nn!..." Sanji gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. The Shitty marine does not earn the score of seeing him cry! Sanji could feel a burn where the whip met his cheek, the warm blood steadily fell from his face.

If Sanji could glare there and then, and glaring could have killed, the marine would have died a million times over. "Luffy and the rest will not come! They know that this is a trap! "Sanji barked back. In his heart, he seriously hoped that his crew wouldn't come to save him. He'd be endangering everybody, and some sacrifices are needed to reach the ultimate goal. Not to mention he is the weakest among all of them at the moment. What would they think? If they came and realized the one they risked their life for is a damn cripple that would hinder their way to their dreams? Sanji would rather be the sacrifice.

_Crack!_

The whip came down on Sanji once more. And again. And again. That sick bastard. Sanji was shivering from the impact. His body is slicked with blood. Yet, he tried hard to hold in his scream. Damn it hurts. It hurts like fuck.

"Oh, we have a fighter here? Let's see how much longer can you hold in!" the marine challenged. Each whip came down harsher than before, Sanji whimpered at the next hit.

The marine smirked. Already bent forward on his knees, Sanji lowered himself till his forehead touched the ground. Tears filled his eyes. Sanji gave in and fell forward, in a shivering bloody mess.

Satisfied with the current moment, the marine gave Sanji a good hard kick that sent him flying towards the cell wall with a bang, earning a scream from the prisoner before leaving the cell. "I'll be back, Blackeg. Hahaha!"

* * *

><p>"Chopper! Take the helm!" Nami shouted, "A storm is coming in our way! Everyone prepare!"<p>

"Eh Nami? I thought you said the log pose takes 5 days to set? How are we going to the next island without it?" Usopp asked, his voice full of doubt.

"If Sanji-kun were to be taken by the marines, he'll be on their ship to the next Island. If we can catch up with their ship..." Nami explained.

Zoro has been pacing around the ship since they boarded Merry. He hated himself, if only he had kept an eye on the cook, if only he had hugged him closer to himself and not let go, if only he had been more aware of his surroundings for Sanji, if only- "What's the point?! He's in danger and it's my fault! " Zoro cursed under his breath.

Luffy still held that grim face of his. With that face on, no one could tell what was he thinking, but they all knew well to stay away from angering him any further.

Zoro walked to Luffy, who of course was sitting in his special sit on Merry's head. "He's out there Zoro. We'll get him. We'll save him. And I'll kick those marines' asses for hurting my nakama!" Luffy growled as soon as Zoro was right behind him.

Zoro drew out Wado and held it in front of him, "I'll avenge the cook. I'll kill those who harm him, even if its a single strand of hair. "

* * *

><p>Sanji trembled in the corner, his body felt so heavy and sore. Although it wouldn't make a difference if he opened his eyes, he found himself squeezing them shut. Just like he was to shut everything that's happening out. The cuffs on him were getting too heavy to lift, they were cutting into his wrists. Damn it, as a cook, his hands were important! He couldn't let them get hurt.<p>

Sanji tried to get up into a sitting position. A sharp pain shot through his body from his chest. Damn, he knew he'd broken a couple of ribs. Hissing in pain, he sucked in a deep breath and willed himself to a sitting position and leaned back against the wall.

Looking down at his feet, Sanji panted as he tried to catch his breath. He's not so easily broken. He'll show those Shitty marines.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pups: May I have many many reviews pretty please? It's my only wish today! :D<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pups: HI! Thanks for the many many reviews! It made me so freaking happy! And now I've completed the next chapter for you guys! Many many reviews till forever ok? :D Thank you waterwolf, oneechan94, rhelana, lilcutieprincess, grey orul and nejano for your wishes and reviews! :DD**_

_**Zoro: Che, so demanding. Any way, Pups do not own one piece.**_

_**Pups: Yup I Don't! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: True love knows no end<strong>

On the deck, Zoro could hear Nami shouting and cursing. They were caught in the storm. Of course Nami could have avoided it. However the marine ship they were following was headed this way. If they were to steer away from their course, they might not only lose the cook forever, but may also be lost out at sea. The sea of the Grand Line should not be belittled.

"Nami! Are you sure about this?" Usopp whined.

"Yes! It's the only way we can catch up with their ship. It's the only chance we have." Nami said.

"Yosh, then let's go! Full speed ahead! " Luffy called out.

Zoro went to the deck to see what the commotion was about. "WHAT?!"

They were currently heading towards a humongous whirlpool. If they steered into it, it will be like an ant dropped into a blender! Damn it! There was no way they were going to survive!

As Merry hit the whirlpool, everyone grabbed onto her for dear life.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!" It was mayhem.

"Ok every one! Now! Do as we discussed!" Nami shouted.

Usopp and Chopper drew back the sails, Robin and Nami tried their best to steer the ship to a 20degrees left.

Aiming for the back edge of Merry, Luffy jumped up "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" His attack hit spot on. The ship flew 45degrees up, and as it was powered by the whirlpool, they flew quite a distance.

When they safely landed a safe distance from the whirlpool and storm, Zoro stormed up to Nami. "Oi sea witch! You could have gotten us killed!"

"But I didn't. I'm the ship's navigator! My job is to get you guys especially and idiot like you across the ocean safely!" Nami smugly argued back.

Zoro was about to throw an insult back when Luffy called out to him. "Oi Zoro! The Marine's ship is just there! Let's go save our cook!" With an outstretched arm, Luffy grabbed Zoro by his shirt and 'Gomu Gomu no rocket'ed over.

"Oi! Could you stop crashlanding us?!" Zoro shouted as he stood up and prepared for fight. "Eh? Sorry. " Luffy replied while laughing. They separated ways in search of Sanji.

Zoro fought every marine who got in his way, however when he bumped into Luffy again, he knew that they've searched the whole ship. Their cook just wasn't on this one.

* * *

><p>The cell door slammed open and angry footsteps were heard stomping in. "Your crew has destroyed one of my ships!" Sanji winced as a glass bottle has barely missed him and crashed right beside his face.<p>

"Unfortunately for them though, that ship was headed to another island, although near the one we're heading to." the marine spat.

The marine grabbed Sanji chin and lifted his face up so it was facing him. "You and your crew don't deserve to live!" Sanji could feel sprays of saliva falling onto his face.

Growling, Sanji jerked away from the Marine's touch and headbutt the marine's abdomen, earning a gasp from his capturer. "Don't badmouth my crew! So you know! Luffy is going to be the pirate king!"

"How dare you?!" Something hard and heavy hit his shoulder, Sanji screamed.

"Hmph." the marine sniggered, "Not so tough now aren't you?!"

The marine hit his arm again. The pain was so fucking unbearable, Sanji began to feel tears in his eyes. The fuck was that weapon?!

Sanji heard something pat against the marine's hand, it was that weapon. "Wondering what is this made of? I thought you'll be smarter." Another whack came from above, hitting Sanji right in his ribs, earning another painful scream from the blonde. That hit knocked all the air out of Sanji and he fell, panting hard hard to get air into his lungs.

"Baton made of seastone!" the marine laughed, "greater strength than any baton you can find!"

_Crap, life is torturous enough and now I'm locked up and mocked by a marine who has a fetish for things made with seastone._ Sanji complained to make sure he'll stay awake._ Damn, I'll beat the crap out of you. Just you wait!_

Another blow came landing on his head, before he could scream, Sanji had already passed out from that major impact. If he wasn't killed, that would at least leave him with a terrible concussion.

* * *

><p>Back at the Merry, Zoro was having yet another fit of anger.<p>

"Stupid Sea-witch! Couldn't even get us to follow the right ship!"

"It as was the only marine ship at that island! And it has already sailed a distance from the port! We had to follow it or we had no other clues at all!"

"Anyone could tell it was a trap! Now we have no way back to the previous island, lost here out at sea and we've no idea which way to go to get our cook back!"

Before Nami could argue back, a punch landed on Zoro's face, it came from Luffy. "We all want to find Sanji as soon as possible! It was nobody's fault! Stop quarreling and start thinking how we can get Sanji back!"

Zoro was stunned for a moment. Luffy was right. They shouldn't be wasting precious time. The day was almost up. That means Sanji's execution day draws nearer.

"We're all worried about cook-san as much as you are, swordsman-san. Let's just work together to find him. " Robin spoke up.

Zoro just glared at her, it wasn't an angry glare. It was one filled with worry and doubt.

Robin just smiled at him and left to help the crew get back on course.

A sigh left Zoro's lips._ Cook, Sanji... Please send me a sign that you're fine... Tell me where you are._ Zoro thought. "Crap, now I think that telepathy is real and its going to help me get to that dumb cook!" Despite saying and feeling that way, Zoro let his eyes scan the vast ocean, really hoping for a sign. Even a stupid banner with an arrow that points "Go this way" would be fine.

* * *

><p>The marine yanked Sanji's hair up, and stared at the unconscious pirate's face. "Tch. Such a weakling. I wasn't even done. I'll get something to wake you up. Muahahaha! And I'll have my hunger for your pitiful screams satisfied."<p>

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. Something was wrong. His body could feel it. He felt very far away for one moment. He couldn't feel any pain or discomfort. Then something pulled him back to near consciousness. That feeling came again and Sanji's face scrunched up. He was very close to consciousness now.

A third needle was picked off the tray and heated with fire. The marine's evil smirk still dawned upon his face as he inserted the needle into Sanji's finger from under the nail. If this guy was the cook, he'll make sure this filthy pirate would never be able to life up a pan again! The marine's evil laughter sent chills, even to the two guards by the cell door.

As the fourth needle was inserted-

Sanji definitely felt something. It was sharp. It hurts. It was tearing up his fingers. Sanji's eyelids flew open as he screamed, as loud as it would tear his vocal cords.

His scream echoed around the marine ship as needles again and again were roughly handled and pushed into his fingers. He didn't have any space for thoughts that he might not be able to use his hands again, let alone to cook. The pain was just overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Zoro's head snapped to look on the left side of the ocean he was facing. "Cook..." He growled, he swore he heard something. No. It felt different. He<em> felt<em> something stir in him. Something that made his heart felt like someone was holding his heart and squeezing it tightly in their palm. It was Sanji calling out. He knew it has to be.

"Oi sea-witch! Go that way! Now! And hurry! The cook is in danger!"

Telepathy or not, Zoro knew he had to get to the blonde. And fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pups: Now that's the end of the chapter. Torturous I know. I'll be kinder in the next few chapters. I promise. Reviews please? :D<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I'll really like to thank Guest, lilcutieprincess and Kitaru arashi for your wonderful reviews! :D I leapt for joy everytime my notification lit up, telling me there was a new review! _**

**_As promised, with reviews I reward you with chapter! Yay! :) Remember to R&R guys! Enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Reminiscing the past (part one)<strong>

"Z-zoro? How sure are you?" Usopp stuttered, "Y-you won't get us lost, would you? I think you should just let-"

"Oi, what are you implying?! Of course I'm sure!" Zoro retorted, then in a smaller voice, said "Sanji's calling for help. I can feel it..."

* * *

><p>Sanji's head throbbed, his veins feel like they're bursting. His hands, his fingers felt like they were on fire, but now... Its just a long numb feeling.<p>

That crap capturer of his had left long ago. Who knows when will he be back? Sanji wanted to die there and then. But he knew the marine would not let him die here, when he would die as a public display, where everyone would watch.

If he'd really had to die, Sanji squeezed his sore and puffy eyes shut._ I'd rather die here, where no one else would see..._ It'll lessen the impact of heartbroken among his crew, and maybe that Shitty old geezer, and those Shitty chefs that worked at the Baratie. Most of all, he didn't want Zoro to watch him breathe his last this way.

_Zoro..._ What would Zoro feel? What would Zoro say? Is Zoro coming for him now?

The air in the cell was stale and it stank. Now with the smell of blood, the odor intensified the smell of rotting flesh as well. Sanji could care less to gag. Not like he had much energy left. Letting his breathing even out, Sanji tried to relax himself, he thought of Zoro. How they first met, to how they first got together, to the precious sweet times the had together...

_The kitchen door slammed open, revealing a grumpy swordsman._

_"Oi! Marimo, don't break my kitchen door! Get out! Dinner isn't ready yet."_

_"Mm. Want booze."_

_"No you Shitty swordsman!" Sanji threw a kick at the moss-head. _

_The Marimo rubbed his chest where he was hit. A scowl formed on his face. He wasn't in the mood to fight now, so he just left._

_Sanji was confused. What was that warm feeling in his heart whenever Zoro appeared? Why was he breathing harder everytime Zoro made a face that was just-_

_Sanji shook his head. He'd better prepare dinner._

"Z... Ro.." Sanji mumbled as he felt an unpleasant wave of nausea flow through his body. This isn't the side effect of smells or injuries. It was the side effect of dying_. _

_"Oi! Shitty moss for brains! Wake up!" Sanji has yet again brought lunch to the swordsman sleeping in the crow's nest. When his hand came into contact with the swordsman's forehead, he gasped. "Chopper! Chopper, damn it! It's the marimo! He's burning up!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sanji sat beside the swordsman as he rested in the infirmary. His heart felt fluttery and he knew he was damn worried for that Baka marimo. He just couldn't comprehend this feeling. He thought he always hated the swordsman. He hated his attitude, he damn hated his hair color, he hated everything about that moss head! But why did he feel flushed around him. <em>

_Sanji realized, he had somehow, fallen in love with that marimo. It sure shocked the hell out of the cook. He always believed that he was a ladies man._

_Sanji left the room as he heard a groan from the swordsman. He didn't want to get caught for the flush evident on his face._

* * *

><p><em>It was around a few days before Christmas when Sanji finally broke. Zoro had been acting weird around him lately. More tense fights that felt like the swordsman was seeking something, more concerns coming from the moss-head, like hell he needed caring for. What makes matters worse was when he realized that he was afraid to change in front of Zoro, like they all used to.<em>

_They were all men! It shouldn't bother them, but when he realized that the swordsman was taking the chance to adore his body, he wasn't taking chances. He knew he'd fallen for the marimo. But he didn't know if the other appreciated it. That damn muscle head seemed to not want any sort of relationship. _

_What's worse is that although he knew that it was love, he didn't dare to admit it out loud. It makes things seem more real. Maybe it'll be better if things like this were kept to himself._

Sanji, in his unruly form, a soft and unnoticeable smile broke on his lips. He remembered clearly, that day where he and Zoro finally confessed to each other. It was on Christmas day, the best Christmas ever.

_ "We wish you a merry Christmas~_  
><em>We wish you a merry Christmas~<em>  
><em>We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy neeeww yeeeaar~!" The crew sang by their Christmas tree the managed to get from the previous island. Many beautifully wrapped presents lay at the bottom of the tree.<em>

_"Yosh! Next song!" Luffy cried out. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy started jumping up and singing again. _

_"Jingle bells Jingle bells! Jingle all the way~!"_

_Sanji sat down laughing as he sat by the tree. He had always wished to spend Christmas with a family, the crew had fulfilled it for him. They were like family now._

_Of course there were perks for Christmas. Sanji had hung many mistletoe around, just to get Nami or Robin, hopefully both! To kiss him. Hehe the great great mistletoe better perform its task properly tonight. _

_"Oi cook! I ran out of booze." Zoro pointed out._

_"Stupid Marimo! Take it yourself!" Sanji grumbled, then turned wide-eye as soon as he realized that he just gave the damn moss-head a license to raid his precious kitchen for all the booze it holds. _

_"Wait wait! I'll take it for you." Sanji yelled after the slumbering swordsman. Sanji bumped into the swordsman just in time to prevent him from entering the kitchen._

_Then he heard Robin laugh, as he faced her, he saw her pointing above his head. _

_Sanji gulped, it couldn't be- he looked up. Damn it! Mistletoe! Robin by then has gathered the crew to watch this rather interesting show. _

_"Sanji-kun! You have to kiss Zoro!" Nami smirked. _

_Usopp laughed at the cook's poor plight while Luffy just seemed to be excited over everything. Sanji glanced back at the swordsman and gulped. He felt his face heat up, and Zoro. Wait a minute, was pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro blushing?! The demon of East Blue, blushing because of a kiss?!_

_This made Sanji chuckle a little. At least he wasn't the only one feeling heated up. What's more, it was with his crush._

_Sanji closed his eyes and leaned forward. Although it was just a peck, Sanji felt that the world around him shot fireworks and that he found himself wanting for more. Both of them turned their heads away in embarrassment and left without a word._

_In the crow's nest where Sanji had went to seek out some peace, and to mull things over, Sanji felt a mixture of feelings. Excitement, embarrassment, and perhaps, disappointment. He did want Zoro's love, really. But he feels like he's getting it all wrong. _

_Loud footsteps were heard climbing the stairs. Zoro. _

_"Er, cook. "_

_Sanji just stared at him. Is the Moss-head going to talk about the kiss?_

_"About just now-"_

_Yup, "Oh yea. Please forget about it. Stupid mistletoe and-"_

_"Cook."_

_Sanji shut up. _

_Zoro sighed, "I'm here to tell you how I feel. Its been bugging me. And if I don't tell you now I don't know how long more can I hold in."_

_Sanji raised his brow, wait, does that mean I've got it wrong all this time?_

_"I know you're a ladies man and all cook. But." Zoro sharply inhaled air, "I think I've fallen for you."_

_Sanji just stared at the swordsman. He loves me! _

_"Um sorry I'll just-" Zoro was prepared to leave with a broken heart when Sanji called for him._

_"Marimo! Wait!" Sanji leapt up and clashed his lips against Zoro. "I've been feeling this weird warmth and rushed heartbeat. Here." Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "It happens whenever I'm with you or when I see you."_

_Sanji blushed, "It seems so unfortunate, that I've fallen for you too. Marimo..." Sanji said as he looked into Zoro's beautiful green eyes. Zoro was shocked initially but slowly, love and embrace came over him. He hugged the blonde tightly and whispered by his ear, "Curly-brow, I love you. Merry Christmas, cook."_

_Sanji snuggled his face into Zoro's warm chest, "Che, even while confessing, you can't even say my name right. Muscle head."_

_"Sanji~"_

_Sanji smiled._

_"Sanji~"_

_That was the most beautiful voice ever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the end of the chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to R&amp;R! I love your reviews! :D Till next time~<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys! It has been a week and I'm trying to update this on a weekly basis! :D First, I would like to thank Kitaru Arashi and lilcutieprincess for your support and reviews! I am truly happy to receive them and I hope to get many more reviews soon to come :) _**

**_Thank you to those you spent your time reading this story as well. I shall not bore you yet with my speech, so here's chapter 10!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscing the past (part two)<strong>

"Nami! Do you see anything yet?" Chopper asked the navigator.

Sighing in frustration, Nami shook her head, "No! Argh! Of all people! I had to trust a direction idiot who can't tell his right from left!"

Zoro glared at Nami. "Ship ahead! Ship ahead!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest.

"Could you tell what sort exactly?" Nami asked.

"It's..." there was a pause.

"Usopp?"

"It's a marine ship! Positive! A huge marine ship!" came the reply from above.

Zoro rushed to the front of the Going Merry to get a better look. That's it. That ship has Sanji captive.

"Something's wrong." Nami said out of a sudden. "The wind. Its stopping. We won't be able to catch up with them. We aren't moving forward anymore." Nami cried out with fear.

"Eh?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"We have to dock here until the wind picks up. It won't be for another 5 hours."

"But then it'll be night time! We can't sail at night!" Usopp pointed out.

"If we wait all night, I'm afraid cook-san will be already brought up to the execution platform." Robin added.

"Nami, is there another way?" Luffy asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. This is the only choice we have. "

"Then we'll wait. We just have to hurry when we start moving again." Luffy replied.

Zoro snarled at Nami. He knew she was right, but it just makes him so frustrated. Zoro grabbed a bottle of booze and headed for the crow's nest to sit alone, of course, after chasing Usopp down. Taking a big gulp, Zoro thought of the times the cook and he were together. It wasn't the most loving and sweet love story. There were flaws but he would never trade those times and memories with the cook for anything else in the world.

_"Flour and eggs~ hmm hmm..." Sanji hummed as he prepare for baking. Zoro was just sitting with him in the kitchen. Usually the cook would just chase him out, but its still Christmas season. Furthermore, they were together now. Zoro had just confessed his feelings to the cook a couple of days ago._

_Zoro laughed, which caused Sanji to frown at him. "What is it Marimo?" _

_"I just find you adorable." Zoro grinned. _

_"Oi! You can call me handsome, hot, strong and cool, but you don't call me adorable!" Sanji complained but still smiled back. Zoro could see Sanji blushing already._

* * *

><p><em>Sanji was decorating his cake when Zoro came and dip his finger into the icing of the cake and tasted it. "Too sweet, Curly-brow. Don't like it."<em>

_Sanji growled in anger, he'd spend so much time baking and decorating the cake, and that Marimo had to destroy his design and contaminated it with his dirty fingers. And complain about the taste! Sanji had baked it to perfection!_

_Zoro realized that he had angered the cook. The cook was no nonsense when it comes to cooking and food._

_"Get out!" Sanji threw a kick at Zoro. Zoro left the kitchen and realized everyone on the deck was looking his way. Pissed enough as he was he stomped to the crow's nest. All he did was to give honest remark! The blonde didn't had to get so angry._

Zoro noted to himself, if Sanji were to bake another cake, he would eat everything. Whether was it to his taste. He could learn to love sweet-tasting food. Zoro knew he was at fault then.

_ Jealousy. Another component for heartbreaking and broken relationships. Jealousy is a side effect of being possessive, which was a side effect of love. So why didn't the ero-cook get that logic? _

_Zoro remembered seeing the cook swoon over a lady. That was normal for the cook. But now that he was with someone, it isn't tolerable. The cook as agreed to go home with that lady and Zoro tried his best to tail them._

_How was that lady better than Zoro himself? Ok fine, firstly, she had long silky caramel colored hair, which was beautiful and adds to her elegance, and it definitely did not have an unnatural color like Zoro's. _

_Secondly, she has big busts. Which of course, Zoro doesn't. _

_Thirdly, she's all so ladylike, someone so lovable._

_Lastly, she could give Sanji a child. _

_With all these arrows shooting back at Zoro, he knew that being with a lady was everything to a guy. Furthermore, its his love-cook they're talking about._

_But Zoro wouldn't have it. He didn't like seeing Sanji with another person, be it man or woman. Unfortunately though, Zoro got lost while tailing those two. Only a few hours later did he find the house. It was situated away from the city. As Zoro peeked around the house from the window, he could hear moans and groans. Pleasurable ones. From that lady._

_Zoro furrowed his brows. Damn that cook. Cheating on him like that. Zoro returned to the Merry, as angry as a provoked wasp could be. He went to the kitchen and sat down. He'll thrash it out with the cook when he's back._

_It took another hour or so for Sanji to return to the ship. He after all was the chef, and needed to prepare dinner. As the blonde entered the kitchen, he saw the swordsman._

_"Hey Marimo."_

_"..."_

_It wasn't odd to see the moss-head in the kitchen more often, after they've acknowledged each other's feelings. However Sanji knew something was wrong._

_"What did you do with the girl."_

_It wasn't exactly a question, it sounded more like, a command._

_"Wha- Marimo! Have you been spying on me?! Doesn't matter where I've been or what I've done! I'm not your puppet." Sanji exclaimed._

_Zoro rose to his feet, "I heard you guys. She was moaning YOUR name."_

_Sanji stopped for a moment to look at Zoro. His eyes were filled with hurt. "Marimo, I didn't do anything that you're thinking of now. I wouldn't do anything to betray you."_

_"You've done it."_

_"Ma- Zoro?" Sanji sounded hurt and pleading as Zoro pushed him aside and left the kitchen._

_Zoro was upset, he was burning up with anger. How could he?! And I thought he loved me back. _

_The remaining days were tense and quiet as Zoro avoided Sanji the whole time._

"I should have trusted him then." Zoro mumbled. Turns out that the girl had just sprained her ankle and Sanji volunteered to help her.

Zoro stared at the still ocean as he watched the ship holding Sanji captive float further and further away. Till it couldn't be seen. This emotion shouldn't be found present in Zoro. Roronoa Zoro shouldn't feel guilt. Yet there he was, guilty for all the wrong he'd done to the blonde, to his cook...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for following up till this far! I will update soon I promise! Remember to R&amp;R! Not to worry guys, I do spend time to read your reviews and thoughts so if they don't appear in the story too soon, fear not because they will appear in later. Your wishes will be fulfilled :D<strong>_

_**Also, I'm thinking of writing an one shot Zosan, do leave a review if you're supportive of that and I'll put up that one shot in prior to updating the next chapter! See you! :D**_

_**Keep Waggin'**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pups: Hello! I'm back on time! Thank you lilcutieprincess for reviewing, though I silently wished for more but I know I can't be too greedy. Anyway, still I believed you guys did read my story and I'll want to thank you too! Thanks for reading! :D**_

_**I shall not bore you now, but do read my lil'notes at the end of the chapter! Thanks :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece (Except for the marine that tortured Sanji. He does not exist, I made him up that's why he's still nameless :P )**_

* * *

><p><strong>The final steps:<strong>

"We're sailing through the night! Don't let the Strawhats catch up to us!" the voice grew louder until a loud bang of his cell door was swung open. "Well well, once we reach the island, it wouldn't be another hour till your execution." the marine spoke, "How are you feeling Blackleg? Excited?" the marine broke into a massive fit of evil laughter.

Sanji grit his teeth at the mockery. He couldn't accept the fact that the infamous pirate-chef of the Strawhat pirates couldn't defeat a marine. He is Blackleg Fucking Sanji for God's sake! He heard the door close. His capturer will be back later.

Sanji wasn't afraid of death. He isn't afraid of anything. He is strong and powerful and- Sanji's eyes opened in complete shock. BUT he had been afraid to let the others know of his relationship with the swordsman. He was afraid that they wouldn't accept that he's bisexual. He was afraid of their judgement. He was afraid to let his feelings be shown.

All this time, he was actually consumed in fear. Amidst his thoughts Sanji failed to notice that the marine has returned. This time with an extra set of proper prisoner clothes and spiked gloves. A smirk formed on the marines face.

"Let's have fun now shall we?"

* * *

><p>"So we'll all spread out here, here and here." Nami explained as she pointed out to the makeshift map she'd drawn of the town they were heading to. They needed a good plan to save their cook and time isn't on their side.<p>

"Many people will be present. Be careful not to hurt anyone. There will be children. " Nami continued.

"Those people must be sick, to bring their children to see an execution of a man." Usopp spat. "Mm mm!" Chopper agreed as he grabbed Usopp's pants, his eyes were already tear filled at the thought of Sanji's execution.

"Luffy, please, follow the plan. Any wrong move and we'll know that the marines will have the pleasure of bringing forward Sanji-kun's execution time. We cannot afford such carelessness." Nami commanded, almost towards pleading. If they didn't get their cook by then- Nami bit her lip and shook her head, she didn't want to think further. They would save Sanji.

Luffy sat by Nami, not even returning eye contact, he replied "I promise. When Sanji makes eye contact with any of us. We'll move."

Zoro's heart ached. He knew if they were to follow the plan, the only result will be collecting Sanji's lifeless body. The cook was in no position to make eye contact with anybody, despite how spread out they are. The crew don't know that yet.

A man who has lost the ability of sight will never make direct eye contact with anyone unless the other party's name is darkness.

He promised the cook that no matter what happens, he will not disclose his secret. But, this is an exception right? It is to save his life. Zoro frowned, no, even if it wasn't a man's promise to be broken, he would never, ever in his life, break a swordsman's promise. He gave his word and he'll keep it.

Zoro knew that Sanji wouldn't want this, for his secret to be let out of the bag. He'll just have to figure something out.

"But Nami, what if Sanji did not make eye contact with any of us? What would we do then?" Usopp asked.

"He will, we're his nakama. He'll see if we're there."

"But-"

"Stay in our positions, it'll be the fastest way we could get Sanji-kun out. Lets see through the plan again. Luffy you'll be positioned in the centre, nearest to a horde of guards, you're the strongest, I need you to take care of the marines if- no, /when/ we break out into a fight." Nami turned to Zoro, "Zoro you'll get to Sanji. I'll try to sneak their handcuff keys to you. Robin, you'll help me."

"Usopp. You'll stay at the back of the crowd, you'll help us with the cover up escape. Chopper, stay on the ship, I'm sure Sanji will need a doctor."

All of them agreed to the plan, it seemed so workable. Zoro however, was planning otherwise.

* * *

><p>Sanji felt a great pull on his really sore shoulder. He felt dazed as he was pushed up to a standing position. He swallowed a hiss as pain shot through his lower back, the newest of injuries being laid so carelessly on his once flawless body like a child learning to paint an artwork. At least he was in a set of fresher clothes than his battered and torn suit that was making him feel uncomfortable by minute as fresh wounds made its mark present there. The prison clothes wouldn't be the best set of clothing, but they were better.<p>

Sanji felt himself being pushed out of his cell. Once outside, he squeezed his eyes tight shut. The sun... Although it was only the morning sun, the light of the mid sun was painful for Sanji's eyes.

Sanji jerked his head upwards,_ what_?! He opened his eyes and blinked once before squeezing them shut again. So he wasn't dreaming! The image was still very blurred but, he saw light! Sun light! Despite the discomfort of doing so, Sanji kept opening his eyes to make sure they were still working before shutting them in pain again. This is, by far, the best type of pain felt.

Sanji didn't know why he could see again, he was just thankful. So what if his vision was so bad that he could see what was in front of his nose, they would get better. This was because of the lack of seeing for days! Sanji felt a rifle jab his rib, he coughed up more blood in response.

They were bringing him onto the island. To his execution ground, where he'll be executed by noon, which should be about no more than 3hours from now. Great, his sight was returned to him when he's going to die. Damn the heavens who are playing a joke with his cursed life now.

* * *

><p>"Come on Merry! Full speed ahead! We're going to save our nakama!" Chopper shouted.<p>

"Merry you can do it! Lets save Sanji, you've got to speed up more!" Usopp cheered.

The crew started sailing as soon as dawn broke so as to not bump into the nocturnal seakings famous around this area at night. The last thing they needed was to waste energy and supplies in that useless activity when they have a nakama to save. With only 2hours more to Sanji's execution timing, the crew was getting anxious by the minute.

"We should be reaching soon! We'll be there before the hour is up, this means we will be on the island for the last hour before Sanji-kun..." Nami's voice cut off.

"So just be prepared guys. We have only one shot at this..." She continued.

Luffy stood up from his special seat and took in a deep breath before exclaiming a confident "**SAAAAANNJIIIII! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!**"

"Wait for us for a while more Curly-brow... We're coming." Zoro mumbled to himself. "I'm here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pups: Well this is the end of the chapter. It's not very well written I know, but I've tried. I'm beginning to type e few chapters ahead so that I can upload on time every week as my exams are coming up. I promise the next few chapters will be good. :P Especially the chapter i'm writing now, coz i'm having fun writing that! Remember to R&amp;R guys!<strong>_

_**keep waggin' :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! I know I'm late so imma just cut to the chase! Thank you lilcutieprincess and krito 1389 for your lovely reviews! :D **_

_**I don't own One Piece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dead or alive, I'm getting you back<strong>

_Clank_~

Sanji took his first step out of the cell on the island that hid his presence from the crowd just yet.

_Clank_~

_Clank_~

Sanji was till walking through the tunnel, but he could already hear the crowd's cheers. They were a crowd that hates pirates. He wouldn't feel a single drop of pity and tears from them.

_Clank_~ Sanji's chains clattered against each other, echoing through the pathway. It wasn't too soon till he was facing a seemingly tall flight of stairs in front of him. From the bottom, it felt like looking at a stairway to heaven. But Sanji knew that death would be far from that. On the contrary, it would feel like falling _from_ heaven itself as the God, or gods threw him down to hell where Hades welcomes him with open arms.

Perhaps that was the other reason to why the execution tower was built in such a monstrous height. Sanji began his torturous climb up. His injuries, old or new, ain't making things any easier. He started with a hiss. But before halfway through, some of his injuries had already reopened and Sanji was panting heavily, his skin soaked with perspiration.

The guard marines had to practically drag the blonde up to the platform for about a quarter of the way from the top. Both smirking and mocking on how plainly weak the members of the Strawhat pirates are and how the government has seen and done wrong by placing a huge bounty on their heads.

Despite his lack of energy, Sanji headbutted one of the marines with whatever strength he has left before collapsing onto the floor upon hearing the insults. Sanji panted heavily for air and shut his eyes to will the excruciating pain to go away.

"Bastard!" the other marine kicked Sanji before pulling him up to a kneeling position, facing the already large crowd. "Don't try anything else funny!"

It wouldn't be another hour and a half till execution. Though his sight has not fully returned, Sanji could feel his nakamas' absence. He lowered his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Marimo."<em>

_"What."_

_"Just curious, what would you do if I were to die young?"_

_"You won't. I'll be there to save your sorry ass, cook."_

_"I'm not trying to pick a fight here," Sanji let out a long drag from his stick, "I'm serious."_

_"I am too. No matter what happens. I'll be there. Whether you like it or not cook, you're sticking around long for me to annoy the hell out of."_

_Sanji smiled. At least Zoro wouldn't allow his early death. But his smile was short-lived. Wanting and fate is different. What if fate decides he die young?_

_"I'll carry on with life, isn't that what you'll want me to do?" Zoro mentioned after a while, "But I swear I won't be able to love a pretty ass like you." It wasn't romantic, it wasn't for a fight, but Zoro didn't know how to put his feelings into proper words. He turned to face the cook, and caressed his cheeks. "I don't know what I'll do... Just don't." He looked into Sanji's eyes._

_Sanji lifted his hand to hold Zoro's at his cheek and held it tight. He smiled and leaned on Zoro's frame. "Ok Marimo." He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his lover, "Ok. I won't die. Not just yet."_

Zoro clenched his fists. _"I'll be there to save your sorry ass."_ He remembered saying this to the blonde. He had meant it then. He means it now. He'll save Sanji. Because that's what nakamaship does. That's what lovers do. They'll be there for each other.

The island was within reach. Zoro hadn't even waited for it to dock, with swift movemets, Zoro leapt off the ship and ran to town. He was going to look for Sanji.

"Damn it Zoro! Follow the plan!" Nami shouted behind him. "Shit!"

Having docked the ship in the fastest time possible, the crew except Chopper left for the town in separate ways, hoping to get their swordsman back before it is too late.

Zoro hadn't meant to run off. He just needed to see for himself that the cook was fine. He needed to get to the cook as quickly as possible. He knew, that their plan was destined to fail.

Zoro's head snapped back as he heard a twig snap behind him. With a low animalistic growl, he unsheathed his sword and prepared for a fight.

"Zor- WOAH! ZORO! IT'S ME!" Usopp cowered immediately once he saw Zoro. Zoro let out an annoyed grunt before keeping his swords.

"Zoro, we need to get to town now. What are you doing in the forest?!"

"Town kept moving."

"Come on. Town's that way."

With Usopp in the lead, Zoro and the sniper found the rest of the crew already in position among the large crowd. Zoro scanned the area, his eyes fell upon a disheveled figure up on the execution platform.

_It_ had reddish brown hair, black, red and patches of skin and bangs that covered one side of _its_ face.

It suddenly dawned upon Zoro that _it_ was Sanji. Tortured and torn to an unrecognizable state. He didn't even sense life in that... _That thing_ that is supposed to be Sanji!

It was already fifteen minutes to execution time. And a marine that sounded like Sengoku (it was too far to tell) stood up and asked his fugitive, "Blackleg Sanji, do you have any last words?"

Zoro could only make out "Remember Luffy, he'll be the next pirate-ki-" before Sengoku's hand signal for the two execution guards sank their long katanas into the blonde. There was a weak scream before Sanji collapse face first onto the ground of the platform.

The crowd cheered in triumph, whistles and songs and dance broke out. Zoro was infuriated. He could tell that the crew was too. Screams started breaking not in the middle of the crowd's celebration with a "**Gomu Gomu no GATTLING GUN!**"

Zoro raced up the platform, his three swords already in position as he fought his way up. No one has ever seen a power that strong radiating off Zoro, the swordsman was ready to dive through hell if he needed to bring the cook back. "**TATSUMAKI**!"

Zoro sent people, marines or not, flying everywhere. One minute wasn't up yet before he reached Sanji's side. Mercilessly, Zoro, with a slash from his katana, brutality murdered the execution guards. He could hear Luffy and the rest fighting below.

He couldn't believe his eyes. That _Thing_ in front of him couldn't be Sanji. It barely looked human! Zoro felt some one tapped his shoulder and spun around to glare, but was only greeted by Robin's hand via the hana hana no mi power, she was handing him the key to the cook's cuffs.

Wasting no more time, he grabbed the key and uncuffed the cook. The cook made no indication of being conscious. But Zoro knew he was still alive. Just barely. He needed to get Sanji back to the Going Merry. Chopper is waiting for them. He will know what to do.

Zoro carefully lifted Sanji up and with all his might, ran and headed for the ship. Luffy, Robin and Nami held his back until they all reached Usopp. With a smoke bomb, they managed to escape.

The marines, of course, were furious to be tricked by a mere child's play of smoke bomb. However they did, in fact, lost the Strawhat pirates because of that.

* * *

><p>"SANJI!" Chopper screamed when he saw Sanji's mangled body. The cook was barely breathing by now. They needed another miracle. They needed the lucky stars. They needed lucky charms. What ever. Just anything. Something. Some hope that they wouldn't lose their nakama forever.<p>

Zoro held a grim face as he laid the cook down in the infirmary. "Save him please.." he looked at Chopper. His face showed hurt. He couldn't lose anyone else close to him. He wouldn't let it.

The crew stayed outside the infirmary as Chopper worked. They couldn't forget the image when the katanas were shoved into the blonde's scrawny figure. They really needed a miracle to survive this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the end for now, hehe hang around for more to come! Remember to R&amp;R guys! I love reviews, both good and bad! :DDD <em>**

**_Till next time, keep waggin'_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry for the late update, as an apology, I have written two new stories and have uploaded it at the same time when I uploaded this chapter.**_

_**One-shot: Teach me how to kiss**_

_**Story: Wolf's bite**_

_**Do check them out! Also, I would like to thank lilcutieprincess, Oneechan94, krito1389 and kitaru arashi for your lovely reviews! **_

_**disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**_

**Climbing through hell**

Sanji woke up to a complete darkness. He no longer felt pain or any soreness. He tried to remember what happened but he couldn't recall a thing. Sanji brought his hands up to rub his eyes, thinking that perhaps, somehow he had lost his sight again. But when he lifted his hands, he realized he could see himself.

Feeling odd and confused, Sanji stood up and began to walk around. He couldn't tell left from right, and up from down. Sanji face palmed himself, "Gosh I'm becoming like the Marimo."

He slid his hand into his pants pocket to grab his cigarettes box. Biting the stick bud caught between his teeth lightly, Sanji furrowed his brows as he lit it. He took a long deep breath of smoke before exhaling. The feel of smoke in his lungs seemed to soothe Sanji's feelings. It felt like forever since he could take a smoke like this.

He straightened his suit before continuing his little 'walk'. This place is beginning to freak Sanji out. He hadn't known whether if he had moved or not. Every where looks the same. Just black. Sanji's stomach grumbled. "I wish I had something to cook or eat."

As soon as he thought that, Sanji saw his surroundings change to the kitchen on the Going Merry. "Huh?" Sanji was perplexed. Touching the tables, he realized that they were pretty real, despite how surreal the place actually was. He reached for the door and opened it. Outside was exactly the same as onboard Merry herself.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN? ROBIN-CHWAAN?"

"Oi bastards?!"

"Luffy?"

"Usopp?"

"Chopper..."

"Marimo?"

With every shout, Sanji felt more hopeless. His nakama clearly wasn't here. Sanji sat down and took out another stick.

"They wouldn't be here." A voice from somewhere said.

"Wha-?!" Sanji leapt out of his chair, this was the first voice he had heads since he woke up from this place.

"You shouldn't be here either." the voice said again.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" Sanji shouted.

Light shimmered before Sanji and a figure appeared.

Sanji opened his eyes in shock. That face, the unique curl in the brow, those bangs. Clearly without mistake, Sanji could tell that the person in front of him, /was him/. The only difference was his hair and eye colors. Although it was blonde, there was an unmistakably green tinge in it, and his eyes, it was green.  
>Just like Zoro's.<p>

"... " Sanji could only stare at whoever that was.

"I'm your guardian angel. We guardians are supposed to look exactly like our mortals." Sanji's lookalike answered the unformed question in Sanji's thoughts.

"Then why-" before Sanji could finish, his guardian angel interrupted.

"I contain some traits from your lover, Zoro. It happened on the day you first consummated with him, and when he swore to protect you."

Sanji didn't need to be reminded of that day. How he first surrendered his whole body to Zoro. With a blush, he shook off the embarrassment and asked "why?"

"Because his love for you is so strong, it binds you to him as one. So will I and his guardian angel."

"But if you're my guardian angel, why do you only appear now?" Sanji inquired.

"It's because you don't remember what happened before. Everytime you almost died, I was there to bring you back. But you never believed that I existed, brushed me off like a fly and assumed you were dreaming." the guardian angel sounded hurt.

"Well I... Wait, then if you're here now, that means I'm dying?" Sanji's eyes grew wide upon realization.

"Well sort of. In short, you'll need to get yourself to wake up. The lower you sink in this endless abyss, the harder it is to get out. Zoro is already trying from the other side."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"You'll see. I'll be there when you need me." The guardian angel spread his wings, which was well hidden behind his suit on his back. It shone a beautiful blue.

"Wait! Name? What's your name?"

"I'm you."

"Sanji?" Sanji lifted his curly brow.

The guardian laughed, "In my world, yes! You can just call me S.R if you find it weird to call your own name."

"S.R?"

"Stands for Sanji Roronoa for short. Remember? His guardian angel and I have merged traits." S.R explained. "Time for me to go, and for you to climb your way through."

Without another word, S.R took off into the sky. Sanji watched as his angel flew away.

Sanji felt wind brush across his face,

_"Stupid cook... After we saved your sorry ass, you didn't even bother to say thanks. Stop sleeping here and get up! "_

That voice.

_"Cook..."_

It was Zoro's. Sanji knew that beautiful voice belongs to Zoro. Zoro was trying to wake him up. "Marimo! Marimo I heard you!" Sanji yelled back.

_"His condition is really bad. I barely managed to save him."_

Chopper...

Sanji yelled again, hoping to get himself to wake up.  
>_<p>

" Stupid cook... After we saved your sorry ass, you didn't even bother to say thanks. Stop sleeping here and get up! " Zoro shook Sanji's body.

He was covered in bandages from head to toe. His injuries where god damned serious.

"Cook..." Zoro held Sanji's hands. They, too, were bandaged. Zoro could see how badly damaged they were.

It has been 10days since the pirate-chef of the Strawhat pirates fell into coma. There had been occasions when the cook almost woke up, he mumbled word like "Marimo", "Save." and "Painful." the rest were groans and moans and whatever sound that seem to be a sign of Sanji almost getting up. But after moments like this, Sanji's heartbeat will slow to almost a complete stop. Of course within the course of 10 days, his heart did stop. Couple of times too.

Chopper had been deprived of good rest from all the commotion. Needless to say, the whole crew was too.

Zoro had been the worst. Since the news that the cook had been captured till now where the blonde is in coma, Zoro hadn't slept a wink, nor actually eaten anything. His eyes were sore red from sleep deprivation, eye bags drooped below his eyes. His hair was unkempt and smelly. Needless to say, Zoro had not showered nor changed. Staying by Sanji's side was all he cared about.

"Nngh..."

Zoro's head snapped up to look at the cook, then at his hands that were holding the cook's.

"M- O..."

Sanji was calling for him. He felt Sanji's fingers brush against his hand. Zoro took in a sharp breath. "Cook..." _Please wake up. Stop falling back into coma. _The unspoken thoughts rang in Zoro's mind.

He could hear the cook gasping for air. _No. No... Please... Stay with me..._ "Cook. Oi." Sanji shivered, then went silent. Zoro's heart clenched, this had happened way too many times for these few days. "CHOPPER! SANJI! NOT BREATHING!" Zoro yelled, he grabbed Sanji's hand tighter. "Please please, cook!"  
>_<p>

It has been days, hours, weeks. Whatever. Sanji couldn't tell time here. Everytime he tried to climb up, towards Zoro's voice, he'd only managed to call out for the moss-head before he fell with a gasp of air. It was as if his lungs collapsed at that very moment. And when he thought he'd broken through, he felt intensive pain shooting through his whole body.

Sanji had only managed to climb through the surface of the abyss, he could tell from the wavy moving sky which vibrates when he heard someone talk. Breaking through that was the way out. He had done a reasonable amount of damage there before falling again. Once, no many times, he had fallen into a level or two lower.

Sanji again, was trying to break through the shield when sharp pain shot through his fingers then his whole body. With a painful scream, Sanji tried his best to hold on tight, he could hear Zoro. He didn't want to let go, not just yet. However movement of his limbs made it too much for him. With a yelp, he let go.

_Again. I'm falling through this level again_. Sanji closed his eyes to brace his landing. When he was just in this abyss, he felt no pain, not when he accidentally splashed hot coffee on himself, not when he fell. The only pain felt was when everytime he almost broke through that damn layer.  
>_<p>

Sanji rubbed his head as he sat up. Where was this? Ah. The third basement level. Sanji had been here before. If one is not strong, he'll be sucked down to the fourth basement level. Sanji almost fell through once. Only by keeping his focus, he'll be able to make it through.

Basement level 3 was different from 1 and 2. This level has floor that works like quicksand when one loses focus and aim. This level contains your fear. Its goal? To pull you lower into the abyss.

Sanji looked around for the rope that he had let down from level 2 before so he could always climb back up. What he saw was only half the rope hanging down, far beyond his reach. The bottom end seemed bitten off. "Damn, not again..." Walking around, Sanji listened intensively for Zoro's voice. That always got him back up.

"-Ji..." There. Sanji ran towards the voice. "Cook." Sanji sat down beneath where he thought the voice was coming from. "Oi." He placed his hands on his lap as he placed his feet against each other, like in a meditating position. _Zoro..._ Sanji closed his eyes. _Marimo..._ Sanji took deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In

Out.

"To the demon that lies on this level beneath the very ground I'm sitting on. Release me to the level above. You have no control over me for my love is stronger than my fear." Sanji said, still eyes closed.

After countless encounters in this level, Sanji realized that once he'd proven himself to be fearless of his fears by overcoming it with his heart, he would be allowed to leave. However he has to appease the demon that lies beneath the very surface of the ground he treads on.

His fears taunt him. Oblivion. Weakness. Not being able to fight. Not being able to cook. Spiders. _Yes. Spiders, Sanji didn't really know why_.

Sanji kept his composure, breathing slowly as he thought about his boyfriend. "I love Zoro." he finally said. "You don't scare me. Away! Send me back up."

His surroundings became quiet and Sanji opened his eyes. Yes! He was back at level two. Sanji smiled. This level was one of temptation. If he could pass this one too, he'll be back on level one, where the made up Merry was. Many times on this level had Sanji been tempted and abandoned his mission of climbing back up. It was thanks to help from S.R that he'd managed to scrape through this level.

Luckily for him now, from experience, he knew how to tackle this problem.

Women, big breasted beautiful ladies appeared. "Sanji-kyun~" They sang.

"Haiiii~!" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts at the sight and sound.

"Focus, Sanji."

Sanji snapped out of it. S.R had to, yet again, remind the blonde. At least this time there isn't a need to fight or pull or push. No glass shattering. No distorted women made through their fight. Definitely not having both of them falling for the ladies here again. That time had been the worse. Both Sanjis were almost trapped at this level. But Zoro, thanks to Zoro, who kept calling out for Sanji. Sanji could hear that Zoro's voice had become hoarse.

Determined to climb through to see Zoro again, Sanji did all he could to ignore the ladies. This have been the toughest moments of his life. To not save a damsel in distress?! Sanji shut his eyes and covered his ears. If he could see or hear, Sanji held his breath, or smell, he wouldn't be smitten by the ladies here. They might be demons but to Sanji, women should all be treated with the same kindness. Sanji tried to fill his mind with images of Zoro and his crew, well, mainly Zoro.

Tears filled Sanji's eyes, he truly wanted to see his boyfriend again. And not just by memory. He missed his touch, his breath on his skin, everything. Sanji felt more life flow into him. His hair flew back in the breeze that blew past his face, a breeze that failed to exist. When he felt like he's going to explode without the oxygen, Sanji let go and took in a deep breath before opening his eyes. Damn it. He really wanted to get out of here.

Sanji, once again, headed to the shield at the first level and tries to pry it open.

It has been another two days since the cook last stopped breathing. Zoro held his hand tighter.

"Swordsman-san. Why don't you rest? I'll look after cook-san for you. " Robin asked.

"No. I want to be here when the Shitty cook wakes up."

"Then at least eat something? The rest of the crew is worried for your health as well. "

"How can I eat when he isn't there to eat it with me? The Curly-brow must be hungry as well..."

Robin sighed and left. His relationship with Sanji was very clearly seen by the rest of the crewmatdp during the twelve days. None of them held any objections, yet.

Sanji laid on the bed motionless, except for his chest that moved up and down with every breath he took. If only, just only, a sign of waking up. Zoro frowned at the cook. "Oi cook. I know you're not that weak. Time to get up."

Zoro glanced down at his hand that's interwined with the cook. He blinked twice to make sure of that movement. Sanji's fingers were trying to close up the gap, so that the blonde's hand were clasp onto Zoro's. "Cook?"

The blonde's expression twitched. His lips partly opened and close as if trying to talk. Then it happened. "O-Oi..." Sanji spoke in a raspy voice, Zoro had ensured that Sanji's lips do not dry out. But to ensure that the throat wasn't dry, that was difficult to do without choking the cook. Chopper had advised him not to. "P-painf- ful." Sanji gasped, for air and panted hardly before continuing, "wh- when you g-grab too tightly."

Zoro stared blankly at the cook, that broke out into a smile that could split his lips. "COOK!" This was the first time Zoro smiled in 12 days. "Water? Do you need water? I'll get water!" Zoro tried to stand up but slumped back into his chair again. He was not in top shape either.

"No.. Just want you." Sanji replied, his breathing getting back to normal as he opened his eyes to face the swordsman. "Marimo." Sanji winced as the pain of his injured self started to kick into his nerves.

"Damn it Cook!" Zoro shifted closer to Sanji if there even was gap to shift. "You're finally up. Damn it. Do you know how worried I was?! The whole crew are?"

"Mm. Made it back. This isn't enough to kill me yet. " the cook teased back. Sanji tried to move and pain shot through his body again, Sanji yelped and panted hardly once again to get air. After a few seconds, Sanji chuckled, "You look like shit Marimo."

"You don't look any better shit cook." Zoro argued back, "You..." Zoro widened his eyes, " You can see?"

"No shit." Sanji smiled weakly, "I've never felt better. Now are you going to get Chopper or not."

_**That's all for chapter 13! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to check out the two new stories! And also R&R! I love all sorts of reviews! They make me happy! :D**_


End file.
